A Vampires Lust and A Humans Pain
by Lazuli Embers
Summary: On the way to Atem's temple T'ea discovers someone has been watching over her throughout her life but is it a good thing or a bad thing? And who exaclty is her protector? Heya chapter 15 finally up R&R please
1. How it began

Ok here is my second fic im gonna have this in a few chapters

So rate kindly but fairly coz I'm sensitive lol ;)

Dialogue "…"

Thoughts '…'

Add INS (…)

**A vampire's lust and a humans Pain. **

She stood on deck leaning on the rail of the front of the ship staring up at the stars silent tears flowing eyes like they had been for the last half hour. Her heart felt like it had been ripped into pieces. They had all left her alone everyone knew the pain she was feeling.

They all knew she loved him well everyone one except him in person.

T'ea wiped the tears from her eyes…again.

"Why am I so upset? He wants to go home. He...d-doesn't belong here, he never has belonged here. But why do I feel like that's a lie? I wish I could tell him how I feel. It isn't fair" she whispered the tears falling again.

"T'ea" said an all too familiar voice from behind her. She sighed slowly turning round to face her friend and secret love. Yami.

Plastering on a smile she looked up at his confused face.

"Hi Yami. You ok…Hey wait a sec I thought you were supposed to be preparing…for your big duel with a Yugi…" she said going quiet fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes

"I was but I'm taking a break. I needed some air. I couldn't think…T'ea are you ok? I herd you whispering and you sounded like you were crying"

Her eyes widened at what he said

'Damn! Please God tell me he didn't hear what I said'

He stepped closer to her with a tiered look creeping on his face his 5000 years showing in that one look.

"Your words were muffled and shaky so I didn't hear them I just heard your voice it sounded shaken and I was just concerned"

T'ea shook her head smiling, hiding her pain.

"Every thing is fine yami" she lied turning back to stare at the sky.

She heard Yami's footsteps draw closer and the next thing she knew he had hold of her hands and was staring directly into her eyes crimson meeting ocean blue.

His face was stern and serious now.

"T'ea don't lie to me I can hear it in your voice. Tell me the truth" he said softly

"I…Can't" She said the tears welling in her eyes again

"T'ea don't hide things from me you know I'd never judge you" he said still as calm as ever

"I'm sorry Yami…I just c-can't" she said pulling her hands from his grip and running back in the direction of her cabin, she heard him yell her name in a tone that said "come back!" but she kept running until she reached the door. She quickly opened it, got in and locked the door, turned her back on it and slid down beginning to cry into her hands harder than ever.

'Why do you cry for him my dear?'

T'ea's head shot up

"Hello?" she said nervously but heard no reply.

"Great I'm going insane"

'Your not going insane my dear'

T'ea stood up and searched all of her small and hardly luxurious cabin but found not a soul.

She turned to the small table next to the large window and went to sit down in one of the chairs opposite.

Resting her head in her hands sighing she let her hands fall into her lap and her head rest on the window.

"T'ea my poor girl why must you pine for this fool of a pharaoh, you deserve someone better. Someone who you can look to for care and concern'

T'ea no longer felt scared; the voice she was hearing was calming and made her feel safe,

And when she felt a hand place itself atop of her shoulder she didn't care she felt relaxed.

"Now T'ea I know you care for this Yami, The pharaoh but let me ask you something," he said in a soft one

"Does he care for you as well?" at these words T'ea felt something inside her snap

"h-he doesn't care about me?" she thought

The stranger swept in front of embracing her gently, as if he had been reading her thoughts

"Shhh my dear he is a fool if he does not but think about it if he did care about you would he leave?"

She felt something else snap inside making her twitch

"No. He wouldn't b-be" she said tears begging to fill her now saddened eyes

T'ea looked at the man who was now staring straight into her eyes. From what she could tell he was in his mid 20's. He had pale skin, long black hair and he was wearing all black including a long cape that trailed onto the floor behind him. He had a scar adorning the left side of his face beginning from the corner of his eye to half way down his cheek, he was about 6'4 from what she could tell though his large boots gave him some height and his nails were long and so sharp they could slice the skin of an elephant but his eyes were mostly what caught here attention, his eyes were a dazzling shade of gold.

The man brought and hand up to her face when a single tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away

"Hush dear T'ea all will be well…My dear I know this fool has hurt you, and I can promise I never would. If you come with me I can make all this hurt in here go away," he said pointing to where her heart was "would you like that?, To not feel the pain when your dear friend and love leaves you for eternity?" His words were strong and full of wisdom but he spoke to her in a tone as thought she were a child.

T'ea felt she could trust the man but something was odd about him a small voice at the back of her mind was saying

'Don't even think about It, you don't even know who this man is heck fool you don't even know his name, how he knows your name and weirder still how he got in your room!'

She listened to the voice long enough to understand it made sense.

The uncertainty was clear as day in her eyes to the stranger.

Letting out a long sigh he released her from the embrace and stood up

"T'ea I see you are unsure of my proposal. I will give you some time to think it through I shall be back in a few hours but if you are not there I shall leave and my offer will expire"

He began walking away until T'ea shouted to him

"WAIT!" he turned his head round just so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"

"W-what's your name?"

He laughed quietly to himself striding towards her again and kneeling in front of her.

"My name T'ea is Khaldun"

She looked at him puzzled

"I've never heard that before. What does it mean?" she said eager to know.

He gave a small laugh at her determination to know and said one word to her

"Immortal." And then he was gone. It was like he had disappeared almost.

T'ea looked at her clock it had been two hours since she had first met Khaldun and she had decided he was right. She didn't want to go through the pain of watching someone she cared about, someone she…Loved. Leave her forever.

Suddenly a strange portal opened up on the floor in one corner of the room. She got up and stared at it unsure of what it was. The portal was a swirling pool of black and deep purple but staring at it made her feel warm but unhappy at the same time.

Then the door opened revealing Yami, Joey and Tristan.

"T'ea look I need to…T'EA!!" Yami ran over and grabbed T'ea and tried to pull her away but to no avail. She appeared in a trance.

He took her hand gently and began pulling it towards him speaking comforting words to her trying to snap her out of her transfixed gaze.

"T'ea come away from there you'll be safer over here with me and Joey and Tristan"

She suddenly pulled her hand away

"That's where your wrong though Yami" her voice was cold and empty.

Yami walked up to her side and looked at her. Her eyes had glazed over and her mind obviously transfixed on this strange portal but she was still able to react to anything you said or did to her.

"He told me that if I went with him all the hurt I was feeling here," she said mimicking Khaldun's actions pointing to her heart

"Would leave, And I wouldn't feel any when you left either" her voice slightly breaking on the last sentence.

Joey walked up to her and stood in front of her almost falling into the portal

"Yo T'ea snap out of it goyl you know Dat Yami…I mean Atem…I mean…GAH I DNO…yami there we go, needs to go and be free in the spirit woyld and be happy"

He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off tears sliding down her face once more yet still staring into the portal.

"So what you're saying is that yami isn't happy here and that were just people he's used to get to where he believes he belongs?"

Joey looked at her then thought what she'd said through in his head even though after the first few times what she'd said had made sense he knew Yami would never do that to them.

"No T'ea, c'mon snap out of it, this is Yami we're talkin' bout here."

"I know exactly who we are talking about Joseph and I know that as soon as he leaves everyone else's lives will become dull and pointless again just like before, yours especially"

"WHAT!" Joey raised his hand to slap her in the face but was suddenly frozen on the spot. He felt the feeling leave his limbs and turn numb

´hey what's goin on I can't move´ he thought but his thoughts were cut short by an eerie voice whispering in his ear. "If you so much as try to lay a finger on her I'll kill you" whoever had been holding Joey captive released him and swept away.

Joey felt the feeling beginning to return to his body and he fell onto the floor. He looked up only to see Téa stood with a tall dark haired man with his arms wrapped round her shoulders but he mostly noticed how long and sharp his nails were.

"Téa...who is dis guy?" he said being helped up by Tristan who had no idea what the hell was going on. She looked at Joey and then briefly at Yami unable to match his gaze for even a small amount of time, She was about to start explaining when Khaldun put a hand in front of her silencing her.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Khaldun the man that actually cares about what Téa wants. Unlike all of you."

At this Yami, Joey and Tristan all felt anger boil up inside of them but Yami was the first to step forward to speak his mind.

"Are you saying you believe we don't care about Tea's feelings, her hopes, her heart?" he said the anger showing in his face remarkably. At his words Téa partially broke out of her Trance and was somewhat aware of what was really going on around her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying if you cared about what Téa wanted you wouldn't be leaving her and your other...friends." you always ignore her I have been watching you all for a long time now and all I've ever seen is Yugi this and Yami That and Joey needs to get money for his sisters operation or Joey lost a game of duel monsters so now he has to spend his day in a dog costume or you yami her yugi´s lost his soul so I'll go into depression and ignore Téa trying to help me and oh look she falling off a train while I'm dueling weevil I won't actually worry coz she said she was fine even though she's actually practically sliced her leg open or you Tristan I have a crush serenity so what if Téa´s gonna get crushed by a large block of steel. It seems to me that you all pay attention to yourselves and each other more than anything but I've never seen you really stop and think about Téa."

At his words Téa realized he was right they always payed attention to each other but never her she looked down at her leg and lifted part of her skirt up showing a huge scar on her leg where she'd fell on the train. She didn't matter to them. She was just a cheerleader, a tag along. She took a step back in shock accidentally burying herself deeper into Khaldun's embrace.

"Téa," said Khaldun causing her to turn around to face him

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay here and be nothing to these pitiful beings...?"

"That's a lie how dare you say that we would never..." but Yami was silenced by the same trick Khaldun had used on Joey.

"Or...do you want to come with me and forget these people that have done you wrong? The choice is yours"

She looked Khaldun and at the frozen Yami

"Free him first" she demanded

He did as she requested and Yami was able to move again. He stared right at Téa but she couldn't return his gaze she knew he would give her that stare that made her heart break.

"I...I want to stay here with Yami..." she said

Khaldun sighed and released Téa from his grip giving her freedom to leave, but she didn't walk over to them and make everything right, she turned from them all to stare back into the portal again.

"As I was saying yes I want to stay here with Yami but he isn't staying here and I won't stand around and watch him leave and let myself get hurt...You were right Khaldun he obviously doesn't care about me. I'll go with you." as soon as she said those last four words Khaldun swept her up and supported her whilst leaning her back. He started whispering something into her ear and she went stiff and her eyes glazed over once more.

"NO" Yami yelled starting to run to him to him along with the other two but all three were frozen by Khaldun once more.

He placed his hand inches over her face and suddenly red sparks of energy started to emit from his finger tips and into Téa´s eyes. Yami stood their astonished but hurt at the same time he was shocked that Téa would even think for a second that he didn't care about her. When Khaldun ceased sending the strange energy sparks into her eyes he let Téa stand up on her own.

He suddenly released all three of the boys letting them move again but held one of his sharp nails to her throat so only the boys saw it.

She opened her eyes revealing her dazzling blue orbs to have become a dull and dead blue color. Khaldun scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the portal bridal style. He stepped in to it but instead of falling straight through, he began floating above it.

"KHALDUN LET HER GO!!!!" yelled yami. Téa stared at him with empty eyes but still brimming with tears.

"She made her choice she wants to be with me" said Khaldun smirking

"But-I...I Love her" He cried out. At his words Téa sat up in Khaldun's arms her eyes beginning to become normal again.

"He Loves me?" she said a smile brimming on her mouth. Khaldun felt his hold on Téa loosening, he suddenly whispered something in her ear and pressed a finger onto her Jugular and she passed out. Khaldun suddenly started to descend into the portal with Téa still unconscious in his arms.

"TÉA!!!" yelled yami; he began to run forwards towards the Portal but was held back by Joey and Tristan.

"Pharaoh don't try and stop me or," he said putting one of his extremely sharp nails next to her throat "As much I love her I'll kill her"

Yami struggled in Joey and Tristan's grip begging them to let him go ignoring Khaldun's words

"No man if you fall into that ting we mite never get ya back and then ya can't duel yuge and go to da spirit woyld."

"He's right man don't do it and you herd him he'll kill her" said Tristan who was grasping his left arm.

They watched Khaldun sink into the portal with Téa and then it closed

Joey and Tristan both let Yami go letting him drop to his knees trembling with a mix and sadness and rage.

"Yami man we were only thinkin'..."

"I know exactly what you were thinking. KHALDUN WAS RIGHT we pay attention to each other and we put Téa´s needs to one side where we never bother with them...I never bother with tem. IT´S ALL MY FAULT"

"No man it aint" said Joey placing a hand on his shoulder shaking his head "it aint your fault if you'd gone after him he would have killed Téa, at least you got to tell her you lov..." Yami violently shrugged his hand off of him

"DON´T TOUCH ME!!GET OUT!!!LEAVE ME ALONE IT´S MY FAULT SHE´S GONE!" he buried his head in his hand crying hard .Joey and Tristan Watched him for a moment then left him.leaving him to feel the pain rip through his heart.


	2. The strange room, His departure

Hey y'all I'd just like to say thanks for those 1st few reviews by:-

Dancers and pharaoh

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

Thanks guys I appreciate it anyway here's chapter 2

* * *

T'ea awoke and found herself sprawled on a huge four post double bed with curtains draped around it.

She sat up and drew the curtains away seeing a small room faintly lit by the few scented candles that gave the room a delicious smell that she recognized but could not name.

She rose up falling back down the first time realizing she was shaky and felt weak.

T'ea stood again supporting herself on one of the posts around the bed, she stayed like this until she could balance and stay on her own two feet.

Looking around the small room her eyes lay upon a wooden door. She slowly approached it the light reflecting onto the handle making it emit a strangely enchanting glow.

Reaching out her hand to grasp the door the turned it and opened the door revealing total darkness.

Feeling oddly scared she closed the door and stepped back hitting something. Turning around she expected to see something terrifying like she would see from her nightmares as a small child but instead she saw the calming sight of Khaldun.

"Oh Khaldun it's you" she said relieved

"T'ea what were you doing just then?" he said questioningly

"Hmm? Oh well I wasn't really sure what to do so I tried to have a look around but…I got scared" she said looking at the floor embarrassed

He cupped her face and brought her head up smiling at her.

"You have no reason to be afraid as long as I am here nothing out there will harm you"

She gulped and she felt nervous

"There ARE things out there?" she said stepping closer to him.

He saw her fear and brought her into an embrace

"What did I say? Trust me you'll be fine" he said tightening his hold on her.

"Ok," she said relaxing "I trust you" snuggling closer into his chest

'Why do I feel this is wrong?' she thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's all…my fault...she's gone…It's my fault…" Atem said quietly as they sailed over the rivers of Egypt. Still sat in T'ea's room…old room he was leant against the wall.

"My pharaoh?" said a familiar voice he looked up sadly and saw Ishizu stood over him, she knelt down and looked at him.

"My pharaoh you must not blame yourself Young Joey told me what happened and his powers were greater than you could have fought there was nothing that could be done."

Atem bowed his head in a knowing way realizing she was right. He stood up staring at Ishizu with sadness buried deep into his eyes.

"How long till we reach my temple?"

"A few hours my Pharaoh" she said sympathetically

"That's to long…"he whispered

"My pharaoh please we all knew you had feelings for T'ea but she is gone and we can do nothing about it. I am sorry" she said walking out.

Atem went and sat down on T'ea's bed and put his head in his hands

'Maybe Khaldun was right maybe she is better off with him…what am I saying…he was going to kill her…but I can't go get her…I have no idea where she is…it's pointless.'

**The next morning**

Atem walked out of his room and out of the boat seeing all of his friends there waiting for him cheering and smiling…all but one.

His heart ached but he didn't show it. Walking on he joined his friends and started the walk to the temple where he would leave everyone and everything he cared for here behind.

They walked through the desert being lead by Ishizu, Marik and Odeon everyone extremely excited about the duel but all totally forgetting the consequences.

'Pharaoh…you can't keep being so depressed she's gone face it'

'Yugi! Never say that EVER!' he yelled at the now frightened Yugi that he had shared a body with for so long and now that would stop soon.

They entered the temple walking down the stone steps and the duel began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'ea sat up in her bed Khaldun sat at the foot watching her.

"Oh hi Khaldun…listen can I ask you something?"

"Of course" He said smiling at her

"Well…,"she said shuffling towards him

"I was wondering if I could see Atem one last time. I know you've done so much for me but…I need to see him one more time…please…"

He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Of course" he said smiling at her he stood up drawing back the curtains.

'I just have to make sure she's see's him leaving and then she'll be crushed and have no choice but retreat back to my side'

He pointed a small cupboard in the corner of the room.

T'ea looked at him confused

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked

"Theirs a dress in that cupboard change into it you've been in that outfit for a while now"

Seeing he made sense she went over to the cupboard but turned round as soon as she reached it

"What?"

"Turn round you aint watching!" Khaldun rolled his eyes and turned away.

Inside the cupboard was an ankle length black dress with Dark purple lace adorning the torso and the hem of the dress. She slipped out of her black top and red skirt and slid into the black dress, suddenly noticing the pair of high heeled lace up leather boots also in the cupboard, she removed her white boots and replaced them with the beautiful black ones.

"Ok I'm ready" she said cheerily.

He turned round and his eyes widened seeing the dress on her. She looked beautiful to him.

"Wow…."

"What is it ?"

"N-nothing…let's go" he said. She walked over, her boots making a light tapping sound on the floor. Khaldun opened his cloak and let her inside his warm embrace.

He wrapped the cape around both of them and then they vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi fell to his knees, his tears spilling onto the ground. The Pharaoh walked over to him, smiling sympathetically.

"Congratulations".

He knelt in front of Yugi and put his hand on the distressed boy's shoulder,

"A champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both."

Still weeping, Yugi choked out in sobs feeling alone.

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you, I've sent you away for good."

As soon as Atem was about to reassure Yugi that he had done them both a favor a piercing scream was heard from the back of the temple. Everyone in the temple turned round to the astonishing sight of T'ea with tears streaming down her face with her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"T'ea…"said Atem shocked his eye's wide he started walking towards her but she turned around and entered Khaldun's embrace once more

"Please take me back I didn't realize this was when I'd see him PLEASE!" she said choking on her tears. He looked over at all their sad faces but his eye's fixed on Atem's caring one's and shot him an evil grin.

"Shhh T'ea you shouldn't waste your tears on this fool who thinks he can toy with your emotions" Atem's eyes changed from caring to enraged in an instant

"I'M TOYING WITH HER EMOTIONS? YOU LIED TO HER ALL THIS TIME! WE CARE ABOUT T'EA YOUR FEEDING HER LIES AND DECEIT" he yelled in an outrage.

T'ea looked from Khaldun to Atem then back to Khaldun

'I'm so confused my heads spinning….I don't understand'

she looked up at Khaldun who was staring angrily at Atem. T'ea put a hand on his and stared at him, tears staining her now pale face

"P-please t-t-take me back their I don't want to see him leave" she whispered

He smiled feeling a slight pang of guilt for causing such a precious girl such pain but he soon shook it away remembering why he needed her so much. Reaching down and taking her hand he spoke softly to her to calm her broken soul, she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Very well we shall leave these fools to continue breaking their own hearts…come" he wrapped her inside his cloak and once again they vanished.

"No…," cried Atem seeing them vanish in a cloud of mist. He walked forward past everyone to where T'ea and Khaldun had been standing. He turned slightly but only so he could see everyone out of the corner of his eye, taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"I can't leave until I know T'ea safe and away from that man…that thing…I'm sorry…Yugi looks like I'll be sticking around a little while longer"

He was so sad about T'ea he didn't here the few sounds of relief from Joey and Tristan. He walked out of the large room, up the stairs and up to the bright desert of Egypt, for the first time in 5,000 years without Yugi.

* * *

Ohhhhh I created this bloody character Khaldun (Who's name really IS egyptian and really DOES meanm immortal) and I want to punch him lol

lol i dno why i feel like putting this funny lil story, funny thing though half way i started writing Khaldun as Abduhl and this voice in my head was SCREAMING at me

H'es CALLED KHALDUN!!KHALDUN.

and i checked it out and i fell of my chair lol

More updates soon and thanx again guys for your reviews you lot are great

Love

Saphire Dragon Girl

X0X0X


	3. I just want to FORGET!

Hey guys I'm back with the knew chapter

So……WHAT does Khaldun want….WILL Atem keep his body???...does he still want to go to the afterlife? Tsk, tsk, tsk who knows…ME!!! And soon so shall you hehe

And thank you to

Dancers and Pharaohs

Mana's Hikari

Yamiviva

Nightfall2525

And Raygypsy714

You guys are awesome and the reviews are really helpful and INSPIRING…lol random anyway you all asked for the update and here it is. Enjoy.slinks into the shadows for some odd reason.

slinks back by the way some…Techniques in this chapter are a bit weird but hey lolslinks away once more

* * *

T'ea and Khaldun appeared in the room that, T'ea now lived, in a thick cloud of mist. 

She ran to the bed and buried her face in on of the large pillows, crying for all her heart could take he pain obvious to both herself and Khaldun.

Khaldun smirked yet felt another pang of guilt in his chest seeing his poor love in such dismay. He walked over and gently placed a hand on her back but she didn't even notice. Her heart and soul were fixed on the one feeling that clouded all others in her body. Heart-break.

"I-I thought –h-he –r-really d-d-id LOVE ME b-but h-he's l-l-leaving" she cried painfully burying her face deeper into the pillow.

"My dear the pharaoh is a fool he mistreats your feelings even after he lied to you told you he loved you he was willing to leave with that new piece of knowledge aching in your very soul"

But instead of his words consoling her and making her see reason as they usually did they burned and her heart felt as if it would just stop beating.

Khaldun looked down at the heartbroken girl with pity and pulled her up into a warm and strangely caring embrace.

"T'ea you remember what I told you just the other day that you would feel no pain when your idiot friend the pharaoh left," she whimpered slightly at his words holding onto him tighter.

"Well I will make that happen right now…if you need it to" she looked up at him and nodded.

"It won't stop hurting Khaldun," she said pointing at her heart

"Please make it stop!!!" she sobbed into his shoulder those words were all he needed to hear to make him…help her as it were.

"Shhhhh alright I'll make it stop hurting T'ea." He said holding back a smirk

He lay her down gently on the bed, getting off it and kneeling beside her.

"Now T'ea I want you to close your eyes and relax and take 3 long deep breaths"

She did as he told her and closed her eyes and took 3 deep long breaths.

"Keep your eyes closed" he said when she had opened them

He pressed a finger to her jugular, feeling the fresh hot blood flowing though her entire body sending a shiver of joy down his spine.

"Alright T'ea just relax" he said starting to move closer to her neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem stepped out into bright light of the sun accompanied by Yugi, Joey Tristan, Marik, Ishizu and Odeon looking back at them he remembered what Ishizu had told him mere minuets ago.

_[Flashback_

"_My pharaoh I must speak with you it is quite urgent"_

_Atem walked up to her and listened intently._

"_My pharaoh it is about T'ea…the man that took T'ea…is not who he seems…I-I have met him before it was only now that I realised who he was" _

_Atem listened to her but was at a total loss at where she was going with this whole thing_

"_Go on…" he said immediately thinking __he was right and that this would go no-where…how wrong he was._

"_This man...Khaldun as you call him is one of a vampiric state and he w…"_

"_Whoa, whoa wait, stop, what? A vampiric state? Were talking about vampires here aren't we?" he said shaking his head_

_Ishizu glared at him._

"_As a matter of fact we are and you shouldn't joke about this because I had the misfortune of witnessing his actions FIRST HAND!" she yelled gathering everyone's attention._

"_I'm sorry Ishizu go on" he said now fearing the normally mellow and calm woman_

"_As I was saying yes this man is as you put it a vampire…You see it was about 3 years ago when my assistant and I were working in a museum in the north of Cairo…she told me she was seeing this man who I met once and instantly saw something was wrong with him…I didn't feel safe around him but I put the feeling aside, but when I went to go talk to her about it I heard screaming from her office, ran to find out what was wrong but when I got there …she was dead….blood every where with that monster stood over her, blood drenching both her and his own clothes and covering his mouth" Atem felt his blood run cold, thinking about T'ea being in that scene instead of Ishizu's assistant._

"_My pharaoh T'ea is my friend and I don't want to see her meet the same fait as my assistant Bastet" she said walking away._

_[End of flashback_

"Ishizu may I have a word with you?" He said quietly she nodded and walked in front of everyone to join Atem's side

"Yes my Pharaoh?" she said quietly

"I was wondering you said T'ea would meet the same fate as your assistant…why?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and then spoke

"My pharaoh during the time that T'ea was first…taken did Khaldun do something to her eyes per say?" she said in a worried tone

Atem gulped and shakily said

"Yes he made her go rigid then sent weird flashes of red light into her eyes," he said not really remembering all to well what Khaldun had done to her.

"W-why?" he said awkwardly

"I knew it …I saw it in her eyes…they have changed".

Atem remembered looking into her eyes after Khaldun had done that to her and how they and changed into a dull and lifeless colour.

"Your right…we have to find her" he said leaving Ishizu's side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khaldun inched closer to her neck, his lips almost touching her delicate flesh when she spoke.

"Khaldun…what are you doing?"

"I told you I'm making the pain from your heart go away, but keep your eyes closed and just relax"

"Ok" she said relaxing again.

His lips met the flesh of her neck, taking in her scent, his canines extended into long sharp fangs.

Baring his now sharp teeth he placed his fangs over T'ea's jugular and bit down.

Feeling something sharp puncture her skin she gave a yelp of pain and clutched Khaldun's arms.

"Ah!!...Khaldun…w-what are –you d-doing?" she said her eyes growing heavy feeling weaker every second.

Hearing the fear in her voice he parted his fangs from her throat, licking the blood off of his lips and looked at her half lidded form.

"You have nothing to be afraid of…but tell me. Where were you but two days ago?" he said smiling

"Urgh…I was with…I was with…I don't know…" she said confused.

"What was it you wanted T'ea?"

"I…Wanted to…forget…but forget what?" she said staring at him

"You don't have to worry any more T'ea you don't have to remember you can just keep on forgetting…"

'Forever'

She looked at him her face now expressionless.

"F-forgetting…forget" Her eyes began to dim and the dull blue colour became darker.

"Forget…"she said losing consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Forget…'_

Atem turned around hearing a voice somewhere.

"What?" he said to them quickly.

They all looked at him confused and worried

"What are you talking about buddy?" Said Joey

"One of you said...forget or something…who?" he said staring intently at them all.

"No-one said anything Atem" said Yugi stepping forward.

Because Yugi and Atem had separated and they no longer held the millennium puzzle in their possession they remained separated.

"Are you sure?" he said feeling a sudden sharp pain in his chest.

"Positive" said Yugi getting a bit worried

"Very well then" he said walking forward again.

Atem walked ahead of everyone but stumbled and fell onto his hands and knee's clutching at where the pain in his chest kept returning.

"Atem!!," Yugi ran over to help his fallen friend

"Are you ok?" he said helping him up.

"I'm fine" he said shrugging Yugi off and he walked away from them all again.

'Why do I get the feeling that this pain has something to do with T'ea…'

A part of his mind was screaming at him

'_Your paranoid stop it!!!' _but that voice was drowned out by a louder voice

'_It's T'ea she's going to die it'll be Bastet all over again we have to find her!!!!!'_

He sped up and cleared a lot of distance between him and his companions.

"HEY ATEM WAIT UP MAN!" yelled Joey running after him.

When everyone saw how far ahead the boys were they ran at full speed after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khaldun stared down at T'ea's sleeping form lying on the bed and then his eyes lay on the two small puncture wounds in her neck.

He caressed her small wound with his index finger making her shiver in her sleep.

"Soon T'ea very soon…your friend Atem will arrive…and I will kill him before you and you will not be moved in the slightest because by then…you will be completely without memories of your friends"

He stood up drawing the curtains around her bed and stepped over to the door. He walked outside into the total darkness and left T'ea in her Amnesic state.

* * *

Ok guys i might be like 2 or 3 days till i update but dont worry i am writing i just need to relax a bit lol kk 

luv y'all

X0X0X


	4. Drink up Pharaoh

Hey guys sorry I waited a lil while to update but I wasn't very well and needed to relax

But anyway I just wanna thank ALL you guys for

Reviewing so kindly:-

Dancers and Pharaohs

Nightfall 2525

Raygypsy714

Mana's Hikari

Yamiviva

And Journey maker

You guys are awesome:)Anyway here's chapter 4

* * *

T'ea sat up in bed feeling groggy and dizzy, her vision slightly blurred and she was paler than usual. 

"Oh my god what happened to me?" she said feeling ill

She looked over and saw Khaldun sleeping in a chair

"Oh yeah….what did he do to me…" she twitched suddenly causing her to fall of the bed and onto the floor creating a small but noticeable thud.

Khaldun's eyes flashed open and he jumped up scanning the room but raised an eyebrow when he saw T'ea face down on the floor.

"…Ow…" he walked over and helped her up on her feet supporting her frail form.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?" he said flatly

"Yeah I'm fine I just kinda….huh...not entirely sure to be honest" he chuckled at her and placed an arm round her waist.

'What's he doing now?'

"T'ea do you remember what happened to you last night?" he said pulling her closer.

"Let's see I remember you saying something about forgetting and…and feeling this horrible pain in my neck at one point….but nothing else…why? Did something happen to me?"

He gave a short laugh and looked at her with reassuring eyes.

"No T'ea I expect it was just a dream tell me who is…" rethinking the question instead of saying Atem he would start with someone small just to be sure he didn't want to give her to many things to worry about.

"Tell me T'ea who is Ishizu Ishtar?" he said half smiling half smirking at her remembering Ishizu's horrified face when she walked in on his and her assistants little…alone time.

"Ishizu Ishtar…I don't know …should I?" she said confused looking upwards thinking hard.

'Ishizu Ishtar…sounds familiar…no I don't know anyone who go's by that name…do I?'

"No it's ok I don't think you do know her."

He said sitting on the bed with her.

'Shit…he's getting to close, what is he trying to do to me…'

Then suddenly without warning he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Shocked and not knowing what he was trying to do she pushed him off of her, got up and walked over to the wall on the far side of the room.

"Khaldun…what are you tryi…" but she could not finish the sentence as she was spun round and pinned against the wall to be met not by the calm and perplexed Khaldun she knew.

He looked frightening; his normally soft features were now angry and enraged.

"After all I've done for you, you won't even let me kiss you, T'ea you don't realize what I have given you, you look past everything!" He said taking her wrists and pulling her towards him.

"AH! Khaldun your hurting me" she cried out struggling in his grip.

"You just don't get it T'ea you mean so much to me but you don't even SEE IT!" he said throwing her to the ground.

"Ah Khaldun stop it...please your scaring me!" she said as tears leaking from her dark eyes.

Shaking with anger he looked at the terrified girl beneath him and abruptly all the anger and rage drained from his body to be replace with pure shock.

He bent down and took T'ea in his arms rocking her gently.

"T'ea I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I just, oh T'ea" holding her tight.

She leant into him again and looked into his face.

'God this girl amazing, she's ripping me apart I can't keep this charade up for much longer'

He placed a hand on her face and gently caressed it, staring into her eyes the entire time…

T'ea felt her mind swirling and felt like she was going to be sick

"W-what's happening to me…Wha…w…wow…mmm haha" her eyes glazed over like they had before and she found herself sharing a deeply passionate kiss with Khaldun.

They broke apart and she stared into his golden eyes with a new emotion glistening in her dark eyes. Lust.

T'ea abruptly pulled Khaldun into another heated and passionate kiss.

'Wow I didn't expect her to re-act this well…maybe I over did it a little on the hypnotism…' but his thoughts were cut short when he was pushed onto the floor with T'ea on top, kissing him deeply.

'This isn't right, this can't happen, not yet this isn't what I planned.'

He pushed T'ea off of him and stood up towering above her.

"I must go T'ea goodbye" he walked up to the door, opened it, went through and disappeared into the blackness.

"Now what…"she said feeling like she had betrayed herself. Standing up she brushed her self off and leant against the wall.

She felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck and brought her hand up to her neck to feel two small puncture holes.

"What the hell…AH!!" she collapsed onto the floor feeling pain surge throughout her entire body.

"What's…what's happening to me…ahh!" her body trembled with fear

"Khaldun…help….m-me…ugh" she said passing out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH!!" Atem fell onto the floor clutching at his heart

"Ah….T'ea" he said feeling the pain.

'_Help…m-me…ug_h_'_

He knew that voice anywhere

"T…T'ea…" Atem suddenly found himself being hauled up and placed on a chair.

Atem could hear a distant voice calling out to him but he was too focused on the pain.

"A…m…AT...M…Ca…Y…o…H…ar…me?!!"

He felt someone touch his shoulder and then shake him violently.

He looked up to meet the worried face of Yugi. Atem looked around remembering where they were. They had reached the dock again some time ago and got on another boat.

"Atem are you ok?" he said

"I'm fine something's wrong with T'ea I have to find her he said standing up but fell onto the floor again.

"Atem I'm telling you to get some rest we can't help T'ea if you're exhausted"

He nodded and sat back on the chair.

"I just need to find her Yugi"

"I know pal and we will but you need to rest"

Yugi put on of Atem's arms over his shoulders and supported him while he took him to his room.

Atem sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I know that was T'ea's voice…I know it was her"

"Your right it was her"

Atem's head shot up to see Khaldun. He stood up his eyes full of hate and rage.

"Where's T'ea what have you done to her?!" he said jumping to his feet.

Khaldun chuckled and whispered something causing a hole to form in the wall but when Atem looked closer he realized it wasn't a hole it was what appeared to be another portal.

The black and purple mist cleared revealing T'ea unconscious on the floor in her room.

"T'ea!!!" he ran towards the portal but as he reached it Khaldun closed it.

"Not so fast pharaoh," he said throwing him to the floor

"I am not just letting you get to her that easily you have to find us…and that will take sometime…and unfortunately by that length of time T'ea may have been…disposed of."

He said smirking at him

"You bastard what have you done to her" he said sitting up.

"I've helped her" he walked over to the door but stopped with his back turned to Atem.

"If you want to find T'ea you'll have to use this…it belongs to T'ea" he said throwing a little glass vile at him.

"But I'm warning you...haha sometimes that stuff can get a little bit addictive"

"What the hell do I do with this?"

Khaldun turned around and gave a short laugh.

"You drink it of course and it's a long way to go so I wouldn't drink it all at once it wears off fast, drink like I do. Sip by sip"

"I know what you are Khaldun and I won't let you hurt T'ea like you did Bastet"

Khaldun looked at Atem through the corner and scoffed.

"Bastet was a snack…T'ea's is much more"

He walked through the now open door and into the unusually dark corridor and vanished.

Atem got up and closed the door. Staring at the little vile he noticed that the liquid inside it was a strange color.

He looked closer and nearly dropped the vile when he realized what it was…Blood."

'_It belongs to T'ea'_

Atem's eyes widened when he understood what he meant…this was T'ea's blood.

The door burst open revealing Yugi, Joey and Tristan with confused looks on the faces.

"Atem man what the hell's goin on?" said Joey walking over

Atem's eyes were dark with fright but anger as well; he looked up shocking all three boys.

"Khaldun was hear, he gave me this," he said holding up the vile

"What is it Atem" said Yugi still confused

"It's T'ea's blood…I…URGH!" He punched the wall in anger remembering what he had to do to find T'ea.

"I have to drink it to find her…" he said tears welling in his eyes fearing T'ea safety.

"Your not going to are ya?" said a disgusted and repulsed Tristan who had gone white as a sheet.

"What choice do I have trust me it's the last thing I want to do…but if it means finding

T'ea…I have to"

He stood there, tears running down his tanned face.

"I'm sorry Atem." Said Yugi going over to comfort him. But Atem took a step back and shook his head.

"Please…thank you all of you but I need to be alone right now."

Yugi, Joey and Tristan walked out, Yugi looking back to see Atem sat on the bed with his head on his hands.

'Don't worry Atem we'll find her.

He closed the door and went into his own room letting them all get some rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khaldun stood above T'ea, Picked her up bridal style and threw her onto the bed.

"That's right Atem drink that blood to find your beloved T'ea such a shame you didn't realize that that vile contained some of my blood…such a pity I guess it just gives me more time to dig deep into your mind to control you…oh well" he laughed leaving T'ea once more.

* * *

Oof...O.O!!! lol darn that khaldun he is a menace i wish to put him in my juicer and make him into a smoothie then give him to my dog. 

haha new update soon

Love you all

Saphire Dragon Girl.

X0X0X


	5. Let it take over you

Hey guys sorry it took me a few days to update I've just been through a bit of a writer blog aha but I got it all back now woo.

I'd like to thank all you guys for the review you gave me

Dancers and Pharaohs

Devious Dragon

Yamiviva

Mana's Hikari

Journey maker

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

You guys are the best,

_Trundles over to see what the hell sapphire is doing "your writing chapter 5?"_

nods "yes I am but I'm trying to concentrate Atem so I'll give you love later"

_walks away "ok!"_

raises one eyebrow…right…anyway here's chapter 5 but this one may be a bit shorter than the others

* * *

Atem, Joey, Tristan, Marik and Ishizu had left the boat sometime ago deciding it would be wise to find somewhere quiet without to many people for Atem to come to terms that he would have to drink T'ea's blood. So they had chosen a small derelict building on the outskirts of the city they had arrived at 

"I have to do this…" he said eyes sad and filled with fear staring at the little glass vial.

"There has to be another way man…you don't have to do this…can't one of us do it?"

Atem shook his head slowly and spoke.

"I have to do this…I and I alone share a bond with T'ea that none of you hold…I has to be me"

Yugi approached his old friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Atem I know you don't want to do this…but this is the only way to find T'ea"

"I know Yugi…I know…I wish there was another way…but their isn't" he walked over to an open window and stared out at the setting sun.

"I have to do this…now" everyone nodded and gave him some space.

Atem brought the small glass vial up to his eyes and stared at it feeling a dull throb of pain in his heart.

He uncorked the vile sending a strong metallic scent into the air.

Grimacing at the scent he brought the vial away from his face and looked towards his friends looking at him not with encouragement but pity. That was the last thing he wanted from the right now.

Building al his courage he brought the vial to his lips and tipped it slightly letting a small amount of fresh, warm rusty tasting liquid slide into his mouth.

His eyes grew wide and he quickly placed the vial on top of the window sill before he fell to his knees gagging and gasping for breath.

'_That's right Pharaoh__ let it take over…all of you,'_ Said a voice from inside his mind.

'_Let me dig inside your mind, your heat…Your very Soul!'_ The voice stopped but left Atem writhing in pain on the floor yelling to no-one.

"Stop it!" he cried throwing himself against a wall.

"Atem!" Yugi started to run to him but Marik stopped him.

"No Yugi the pharaoh has to do this alone" Yugi stared at Marik then back to his friend doubled over in pain on the floor.

Atem's heart felt like it was going to split into he could feel T'ea's blood sliding down his throat still and it sickened him.

"T-T'ea…AH!" He looked up and shocked everyone in the room letting them see his eyes engulfed in a dark scarlet colour.

"A-Atem…What's going on wid him?" Joey yelled at Marik

"It's the blood; it is taking effect on him. I imagine that every time he drinks T'ea's blood this will happen."

"You imagine? So you don't know!"

"Yes young Joseph Wheeler my brother does not know but I do this will happen every time the Pharaoh drinks of T'ea's blood…after my assistant was drained I researched as much as I could to find out about this fascinating creature, I searched everywhere I found out about techniques and the hypnotism they use…I already knew about this but I…I didn't think Khaldun would use this idea…" she said going quiet. Then a dark voice full of hatred and deception spoke from the other side of the room.

"So you knew I would have to drink T'ea's blood and you knew this would happen to me, you couldn't have told me this would happen as soon as you knew about the vial of T'ea's blood!" Atem waked over to Ishizu his eyes still engulfed in the Scarlet colour that had taken over them. He stared down at Ishizu's now trembling form towering over her.

"I…Yes I did my pharaoh." Marik stood between them both with a stern look upon his face glaring at Atem, but he was instantly thrown to the side.

Atem put a hand round Ishizu's throat and lifted her of the ground.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME!," he yelled at Ishizu.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE LET ME KNOW THE PAIN I WOULD GO THROUGH!"

"I-I was af-afraid you wouldn-nt be ab-able to handle it" she gasped at Atem who was chocking her.

He suddenly let go of her and retreated to the back of the room back to the window.

"T-T'ea…." He whimpered as he looked out of the window.

(Ok hey weird this is my first add in…anyway basically what Atem sea's here well basically it's only him that can see it because of the whole eyes thing…yeah…on with the tale!)

His eyes widened as he saw the city part and a dark path appeared.

"This is how I find her?" he suddenly ran out of the building and headed in the direction the path lead followed by Joey and the others.

"Where's he going?" Yelled Tristan to Ishizu

"He'scough following a path that the blood has shown him."

"The blood? How is that showing him a path?"

"His eyes! The blood has spread throughout his body also entering his mind and because it is T'ea's and also because I imagine Khaldun has done something to it, it can show him how to find T'ea. But what I don't get is why Khaldun wants us to find T'ea after all he went through a lot to get her."

'I just fear he doesn't become addicted t it…it could destroy him…completely…the red that engulfs his eyes will get so deep inside of him it could do such damage to his soul"

"Yes sister I have also been wondering about that…maybe he wants us to find her for a reason…"

They all raced after Atem who was determined to follow this path but was forgetting that in a mere half hour the effect would ware off.

'Don't worry T'ea I'm coming for you I swear!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'ea sat up in bed sleepily remembering what had happened to her a few hours ago and how Khaldun had not come to help her.

"Where was he?"

'_Don't worry T'ea I'm coming for you I swear'_

"That voice…why do I know that voice…" she grasped her head as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her.

"…That voice…who is it…A-t…" she racked her brain and searched when Khaldun came in and looked at her holding her head in pain"

"T'ea re you ok?" he went over to her but she did not reply.

"T'ea? T'ea! Answer me" as soon as he said those words her head shot up and she gasped.

"Atem…" Khaldun's eyes grew wide he grabbed T'ea's arms and pinned her down on the bed.

"What did you say?" he snarled

"Atem…why do I know him" she said her eyes full of confusion. At her words Khaldun relaxed a bit realizing she only remembered his name and a little bit about him, But he needed to be sure she knew nothing about him.

"T'ea, close your eyes" he said in a forceful but calming tone.

She complied and closed her eyes, being put in a deep trance by his calming and soothing words.

Khaldun brushed the hair that covered her smooth and pale throat. And once again he approached it, taking in that scent of hers that intoxicated him forcing his Canines to grow longer and he plunged his fangs into the same place he had the first time he had fed off of her.

This time T'ea did not twitch or grab his arms but merely stayed in her trance like state.

When Khaldun had drunk his fill from her he broke T'ea out of her trance.

"Urgh…I feel terrible" she said placing her head in her delicate hands.

"I suspect it was because of that little fall you had yesterday"

"Fall?" she said cocking her head to one side

"Yes you'd passed out and I found you on the floor"

"Oh yeah…hmm"

'Is that right?' she wondered

He looked at her confused and pale but decided he was bored.

"T'ea look at me" he said, she looked at him and immediately she once again felt like she wanted him and she pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him again.

'My dear T'ea I can't wait till the Pharaoh gets to see you doing this haha he thought smirking into their hungry kiss.

* * *

OHH!!! acursed Khaldun i smight ye with my handbag hehe

Well theres chapter 5 soz its a bit short

lol anyway next chapter will be up in a few days

luv yall

Saphire Dragon girl

by the way you can call me Saph or Saphire if u like lol i dont mind

X0X0X0X


	6. The dream

Hey guys sorry for the short delay of update but anyway here is chapter 6

And thanks you guys for the comments:-

Dancers and Pharaohs

Devious Dragon

Yamiviva

Mana's Hikari

Journey maker

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

You guys are the bestest ever your replys really get me going and they make me laugh aswell lol

So here we go. But this one might be a little shorter than the others sorry if disappointed.

* * *

Atem sped down the path that now shrouded his vision and was now the only thing that he could focus on. His mind screamed at him three words and three words alone repeatedly. 

"Follow the path, follow the path, follow the path" the reason for his actions had been completely drained from his mind. If he had been able to hear them if anyone of his friends had asked him why he was following this path he would not have been able to respond.

Running all hat way had gotten pretty tiresome for the others so they were very far behind Atem.

"D-damn h-how can h-he run dat f-fast," Panted Joey still running "And how are you not tiered!" he yelled at Marik who was running whilst supporting his sister on his back who was still weak from Atem almost choking her.

"I guess I'm more in shape than you maybe you should talk less and put your energy into running after the Pharaoh" he said amazing Joey by speeding up and getting further ahead of them"

"Yo Marik WAIT!" he said pushing himself to run faster

'I've got to follow it got to keep following it I…' he would have kept saying those words in his mind that he would have kept following the path if it hadn't begun to disappear and the world had suddenly come back into his view.

"WHERE DID IT GO?" he said frantically searching for the path, and then something Khaldun had said to him sprung to his mind.

_[Flashback_

"_You drink it of course and it's a long way to go so I wouldn't drink it all at once it wears off fast, drink like I do. Sip by sip"_

_[End flashback_

"It wears off fast DAMN!" by this stage Atem had been stood still for a while giving the others time to catch up to him.

"What's the matter Atem?" said Tristan still panting in exhaustion

He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and brought out the vial of blood and was about to uncork it when Ishizu snatched it off of him.

"My Pharaoh I must protest there is very little of this substance and we need to make sure you do not drink it all at once you have only had one taste and you are already becoming addicted"

"Give it back to me Ishizu!!" He said lunging at her but was caught by a Joey. "What's happening to you man you aint y'self" he said to the struggling pharaoh.

All thought rushing back to his mind a picture of Tea in Khaldun's arms flashed through his mind and he sunk to the ground on his hands and knees realizing what he was doing and tears of sadness trickled down his face.

"I don't know… I need to find her Joey…Ishizu you need to keep that vial with you y-your right I am becoming addicted to it, it's best if you hold onto it"

She nodded and slipped it into her side pocket. (Ok I get that Ishizu wears a weird robey dress thing but I can't say oh she put it in her shoe or her head-dress so yano)

"We should rest here for tonight…we are all exhausted" he said looking at everyone and seeing how Joey and Tristan looked as though they were about to pass out.

"Yes I agree" said Atem who felt guilty about how he had put them through such struggle.

They rested there for the night sleeping under the stars, each attempting to get good nights rest, Except Atem. All he could think about was how T'ea's blood had driven him on so far into the desert and what had caused him to act so violent around his friends.

"…T'ea…" he whispered quietly, his eyes suddenly growing strangely heavy and suddenly without even realizing his tiredness drifted of to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…mm…no"

T'ea muttered and rolled around in Khaldun's embrace whilst they were both sleeping. Khaldun ever peaceful but T'ea's mind was clouded with dreams of memories that were not familiar to her. Pictures flashed in front of her eyes of people who she didn't know. There was always one person who hung around with this certain group of people but they were blurred out.

But certain pictures of this tall, slim, handsome boy kept appearing more than any others.Always the same expression on his face, strange tri-colored hair and his dark maroon eyes were so mysterious and full of you could drown in their depth.

'Who…who is that?' she reached out a hand to the persons image but it disappeared instantly. And then another image appeared only this one moved and continued. T'ea looked down questioningly at the scene below her and focused harder on the moving images. It was that same boy again with a small short boy with blue hair and insect framed glasses, who had an exceptionally irritating and shrill voice. They were both stood on top of a train and to what she could tell they were playing some sort of a game.

'Wow these guys take this thing very seriously' but she then noticed that blurred figure stood next to the taller boy.

The small boy suddenly activated a strange card that sent a large green circle around the both of them which emitted a strange glow. The person stood with the taller boy was flung backwards and sent flying to the backwards.

The person hung on for dear life to the second carriage roof but her fingers slipped and she flew backwards once more and landed on the carriage behind her.

The boy yelled to the person

"Are you alright?" he yelled to her with a worried expression on his face. The person replied but like her image, her voice too was unidentifiable. T'ea looked closer at the person and could just make out a wound on their leg.

'Ouch that's looks nasty' she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg. Lifting up a part of her dress she saw a scar on her leg that looked similar to the one the person in the image had.

'What? N-no it can't be' her head suddenly started to spin, all the images faded away leaving her in total darkness she dropped to her knees in pain and fell to her side her hands grasping at her head and her heart.Strange noises started to sound from all around her. Screams of terror and pain, Pleas of forgiveness in shaken voices and roars that would come from terrible beasts that lurked in ones memory or imagination, but all she heard was the sound of her own voice screaming through the pain from her own body.

'Who am I…" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes uncontrollably

'WHO AM I!?'

'_T'ea! T'EA!! WAKE UP T'EA!!' _a voice soft yet filled with worry drowned out all the other sounds letting her hear only this voice.

'_WAKE UP T'EA WAKE UP!'_

T'ea's eyes flashed open and she sat up instantly to be met by two strong arms holding her. Not caring who it was she clung onto the person for dear life crying helplessly into their chest. After she had calmed down she leaned back to look who she had been held by to see Khaldun staring down at her with hard eyes.

"T'ea what was wrong with you! Why were you screaming?" he said demanding and explanation from her. She looked into his eyes and realized that she had both scared and angered him with her screams. She placed her head on his chest like she normally would if he had got angry with her and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I'm sorry I just had a…strange dream…"she said not feeling she should tell him about it just yet. He looked down at her small form and rolled his eyes.

'She's forever getting like this' he pulled her off of him gently and turned her round so she was leaning on him. He knew for a fact she liked it when she did because she would always sigh happily or shuffle her hand about for a bit until finding his, But this time she just sat there with out sighing or even attempting to move her hand to his.

"T'ea are you sure you're ok?" he said confused and some-what annoyed.

"Hmm? Oh sorry yes I'm fine" she said realizing her mistake and suddenly felt around for his hand.

'There we go that's more like it' he said the annoyance lifting from him slightly. He kissed her hair and brought his free hand up to caress her other arm, sending shivers down her spine, causing him to smirk.

"You like that don't you?" he said seductively continuing to stroke her arm.

"Mmm…yeah…it's nice" she said leaning further into his arms. He began to plant light, sweet kisses on her neck making her jump suddenly shocking her.

"Sorry" he whispered in her ear nuzzling her neck gently. She sighed and relaxed in his arms again allowing him to continue what he was doing but, something felt wrong to her about how she was letting him do it…it felt false and untrue.

'Should I be letting him do this to me...it feels…bad…'

He continued kissing her neck but shocked both her and himself, when he realized his teeth had extended into his sharp fangs and he had grazed her neck with them leaving two small scratches on her skin. Khaldun jumped away suddenly frightened.

'I never loose control like that…ever' he looked at her lifting her hand to touch where he had drawn blood. She brought her hand away to look and let out a yelp of surprise when she saw the blood on her fingers.

"K-Khaldun what did you do?" she said turning to him. He turned from her so she could see his back fearing her reaction if she saw his fangs.

"It was my fault T'ea I was careless…I must go" he sped to the other side of the room and fled through the door.

"H-how…," she was lost for words she lay down on the bed afraid to go back to sleep incase she had that dream again.

"What did I do?" she said feeling scared and insignificant like a small child. T'ea curled up holding her knees to her chest

* * *

Ok guys sorrry about the really long delay and reading through this know it's...yeah rubbish this chapter sorry 

but i will update soon and i just got a lil side-tracked with this chap but don't worry i got loads of stuff coming up.

cackles evily ...yeah lol

Love

Saph


	7. Scream

Hey guys it's been a few days but I was just having some trouble with this chapter lol writers blog.

And thanks all you guys for your reviews.

Dancers and Pharaohs

Devious Dragon

Yamiviva

Mana's Hikari

Journey maker

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

Meggy and Haku

InkedButterfly

The broken Bow

Empress of the light

You guys great ever your replies make me laugh and smile lol. It's kind of not amazing but anyway here is chapter 7.

* * *

For the next 4 days Atem and the other were running all across the Deserts of Egypt. Atem was always driven by the path that clouded his mind and the guys were always following him, always falling behind feeling weaker every day the running around after Atem was exhausting. They would run miles after him he ran that fast. It wasn't like him at all.

Atem's eyes began to become normal again that day and the world faded from the darkness and returned to the sand and rocks of the desert. He sighed and turned round waiting for his friends. His mouth watering at the thought of Ishizu handing him that small vial which held that intoxicating liquid that made him feel so alive. He suddenly realised what he had been thinking and slapped himself in the face to clear the thoughts from his mind. By this stage everyone had caught up with him panting and collapsing onto the floor beside him.

"Y-you know A-tem it's not always e-easy f-following you around wh-when you're running so fast" Panted Tristan

"Sorry Guys I don't mean to…Ishizu can I…have the vial?" he said approaching her. She looked at him and shook her head with an apologetic look shrouding her features fully. "Truly my Pharaoh I am sorry but we must wait until tomorrow for there is only enough of it left for two more tries. We need to be patient" she walked over to Malik who was just as tiered as the rest of the guys.

"We should rest for a few hours and then give Atem some more of that wretched stuff!"

"Hey!"

"What I'm speaking the truth! Its killing me running so fast"

"Haha not so 'In shape' now are ya?" said Joey instantly receiving a punch from Malik causing both to begin fighting and rolling around on the sand punching each other. Ishizu and Yugi rolled their eyes and went to break the two boys apart leaving Tristan and Atem.

"Look man cheer up we are gonna find her so just stop thinking about it I mean heck we found Yugi didn't we when he lost his soul and that turned out fine trust me this will all work out" Atem looked at Tristan and was about to nod and give him a reassuring smile when something at the back of his mind tingled. He remembered what Khaldun had said about how they all cared about everything but T'ea.

Tristan wanted Atem to forget about T'ea and remember Yugi's time of despair. Atem's blood boiled and he stared at Tristan with hateful eyes. He grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Atem w-what are you doing l-let me down!"

"YOU'RE DOING EXACTLY WHAT KHALDUN SAID! FORGETTING T'EA AND THINKING OF SOMEONE ELSE!"

"No man I-I'm just thinking of you and trying to take your mind of her so you'll lighten up"

"Lighten up…LIGHTEN UP!" He threw him to the ground and went to jump on him to start beating him senseless but a sharp pain shot through his heart which made him double over in pain and fall on the floor, but the pain didn't stop it carried on for a while causing him to scream in agony.

Yugi ran over and rolled him onto his back and checked his friend whose eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Yugi shook him violently to wake him up but nothing worked.

"Shit Atem? Atem wake up! Can ya hear me buddy?" Yugi started lightly tapping his face then it turned into hard slaps but nothing woke him up.

"What do we do?" yelled Joey who had now stopped fighting with Malik and was now helping Yugi to try and wake Atem up. Ishizu knelt down next to Atem and checked his pulse and felt his forehead. His pulse was incredibly fast but he was ice cold. She knew what had to be done.

Ishizu put her hand into her pocket and brandished the vial. Uncorking it she poured the tiniest bit onto her finger and wiped it onto Atem's bottom lip making his eyes snap forward and he licked the blood off of his lips hungrily. He seemed to calm down and returned to normal. Ishizu had only given him a drop of blood not enough to make him see the path to T'ea but enough to return him to an aware state.

He sat up and looked at his shoes he had given into that feeling he had been having that undefeated feeling of hunger. He shook his head and stood up, brushing himself off and looked at his friends. Those friends who had been with him from the beginning and he knew they would be till the end...no he had to stop them.

"I…I…Urgh…this isn't easy…" They all looked at him with anticipation in their eyes but somehow they all knew what he was going to say. They all stood up and smiled at him.

"Nah man we are stickin' wit you no matta what!" Said Joey giving him a thumbs up. "Yeah I mean, what kind of friends would we be if we abandoned you?" said Yugi "Indeed I agree with young Joey and Yugi we are staying and that's that" Malik said "Always my pharaoh shall we be by your side" Ishizu said joining them all.

Atem looked at hid friends smiling at him; he knew that they wouldn't let up even if he tried to argue. Sighing he looked at them and smiled back.

"…ok," He said sitting on the floor once more. He turned around now staring at Ishizu. "Ishizu how much of…T'ea's blood do I have left?" She looked at the small now almost empty vial and frowned.

"Not much I'm afraid…Not much at all" she placed the vial back in her pocket and shook her head thinking the same thing as everyone else.  
'Theirs no chance we have enough left to find her' Yugi walked over to Atem and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Atem you know if we find T'ea how are you planning to get her back? You realise that this guys a …vampire…god that's weird to say but still he's powerful, and you know you don't have a lot of that stuff left and…well we have no idea where T'ea is or how far away she is…Atem everyone is thinking it but…as much as it pains me to say this I don't think we're gonna find h-"Atem had turned to Yugi and given him a glare as cold as death.  
"Don't! Don't say it don't even think it. We are going to find her and that's the end of it." Yugi nodded sadly backing off to sit with the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'ea was lay on the bed with Khaldun, her head resting on his well muscled chest whilst he stroked her hair. These past four days had been hell for both of them. T'ea was screaming every night and Khaldun still had to wake her up. Whilst T'ea would continue having the dreams about those people who were both a mystery to her yet familiar. T'ea still hadn't told Khaldun the reason for her dreams or the contents.

Just…always that one boy the one with the spiky tri-coloured hair he was so…handsome yet almost dangerous, and those eyes that she could just stare into for hours…well she would if she wasn't interrupted by the constant darkness that…lurked around every corner in that place and was then woken by Khaldun, But apart from that she loved everything about him for those reasons.

"T'ea? Are you feeling better?" said Khaldun calmly in her ear after just waking her from yet another frightful nightmare. He tightened his arms round her half caring half pissed off that she'd been having these nightmares for near five days now and she wouldn't tell him what they were.

"Yes…thank you Khaldun" she said shifting further into his grip  
"Are you ready to tell me what they are about?" he said now fixing a stern glare on her small looking form. She thought strongly about telling him but had this faint tingling in the back of her mind that told her if she did he would be angry. So why not make up a lie?

"It's just…Oh I'm not sure it's just there so strange I mean …it's silly really b-"  
"It can't be that silly if your screaming in fear in your sleep" he said and had stopped stroking her hair and began caressing her arms.  
"hmm no it's just god this is gay Urm well it's just ever since you told me there were…things…out their," she said gesturing to the now closed and locked door.  
"Well I've just been thinking about it and I guess it just got into my head"

He chuckled and kissed her hair and then her shoulder.  
"I have told you time and time again T'ea as long as I'm here nothing can get you"  
"But what about when you leave and I'm here on my own?" she said questioningly, except he didn't answer. So she asked him again but still no answer. He obviously wasn't about to bring that up.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" he said repeatedly kissing her chocolate brown hair.  
"I'm sure" she said lying through her teeth.  
"Because I would hate to think that after all I've done for you, you would lie to me…that would hurt me deeply T'ea" he said now sifting his eyes over her body but more importantly her neck.

'Oh T'ea I need to feed off of you again soon but I can't not now your not in a calm enough state at this point to let me but soon I'll taste your blood and when the time comes to it I will drain you of…every…last…drop...what?'

T'ea snuggled closer to the vampire whose canines had extended from his blissful thoughts of blood. He covered his mouth but at the totally wrong time.

"Khaldun?" said T'ea dreamily  
"Yeah?" he said attempting everything he could think of to cause his fangs to become normal again.  
"Will you…that is to say…would you…I mean" she stuttered nervous of the answer she would be given.  
"Spit it out T'ea!" He said angrily half shocking himself and half upsetting T'ea.  
"I-I it doesn't matter never m-mind" she said feeling like once more she had done something wrong. Khaldun sensing her sadness rolled his eyes and stroked her face caringly.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you T'ea please ask me what you wanted to know" she propped herself up on her elbows and sat up, confusing Khaldun for a moment or two until she turned round with a hungry look in her eyes.  
"Will you kiss me?" she said smirking. He was startled she had asked HIM to kiss HER it was usually her that jumped on him after he'd hypnotised her but wait he hadn't even hypnotised her yet she wanted him to kiss her. This was strange and needed further study but for now he would revel in this short lightly intimate time they would have together.

He pulled her down gently and lay her on her back and slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, filling it with passion and lust, giving a small yet recognisable moan, she brushed her tongue against his bottom lip begging entry and he allowed it and the two soon became engulfed in a dark yet passionate kiss.  
Not of Love but of pure lust and a hunger that needed to be satisfied in both of them.

* * *

One word...cough AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...and now many words  
curses it took forever to write this chapter and i'm not sure if the kiss description kinda ruins it but anyway i'll update soon  
Love you all your all great...hmmm  
calls Oh Atemmmmmmm?  
trundles over Yes?  
I need loving :)  
...woohoo

More soon

Love

Saphire dragon girl


	8. What is that?

Hey guys OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner just that a lot of stuff's been happening and I haven't had the time :'( but anyway here is the long awaited chapter eight oh And thanks all you guys for your reviews.

Dancers and Pharaohs

Devious Dragon

Yamiviva

Mana's Hikari

Journey maker

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

Meggy and Haku

InkedButterfly

The broken Bow

Empress of the light

Fieryhalo

Super-special-awesome pirate

You guys are great your replies are really helpful. Ok guys here's chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Atem 's eyes snapped open seeing all his friends still asleep on the ground. he smiled slightly and stood up brushing the sand off of his clothes and stared off into the distance...nothing...thats was all he could see just the desert going on for miles.He sighed and shook his head.  
'Maybe Yugi was right...I-I might never find her...' he thought sadly letting a lone tear trickle down his cheek and descend onto the sand below his feet.  
"Oh T'ea..." he could no longer feel that sharp pain in his heart as though...as though she had given up.  
"Atem?" said a lone voice from behind him. Her turned around seeing Yugi looking at him sadly.  
"Yugi? is something the matter?" he said looking at him but not really wishing to talk to anyone right now."  
"About what i said yesterday ...about we wouldn't find T'ea...I'm sorry..." said the young boy. Atem smied at him and approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's ok Yugi...it's just...i'm confused and i don't really know whats happening i thought we destroyed all the evil in the world when we destroyed Zorc...turns out we were wrong" he sighed heavil.

Yugi nodded and looked at his old friend seeing someone totally different than he knew...he could no longer read his thoughts he no longer shared a connection with him...he felt empty without his friend but right now thats was the last thing that was on Atems mind.

After a while everyone began to wake up from there slumber.  
"Oof...aww man" Joey whined stiking his hands in his pockets but retracting them full of sand.  
"aww the poor baby is upset because he got a little sand got in his pockets. Grow up!"  
"Hey MARIK!! just because i didn't bust ya ass in battle city doesn't mean i won't do it now!!!" he said lunging at Marik sending the two into a fight.  
"Enough!" said Ishizu calmly yet sternly forcing the two boys to stand up and seperate.  
"My Pharoah?" she said taking the vial out from her pocket  
"...yes?" he said sadly with his back turned to them all  
"It is time" she said approaching him and handing him the vial as he turned around. Sighing he placed the vial to his lips and ever so slightly tipped it to let a small amount of the liquid fall into his mouth. Ishizu ran up to him and snatched the vial away when he fell onto the floor as not to spill any of the blood.  
aTEM grimaced and coughed feeling the metallic liquid in his mouth still warm after all these days and felt his mind go numb and sucumbed to the feeling that claimed his body. He slowly stood up and faced all of his friends that all still flinched at the sight of his eyes and his menacingly insane look upon his normally calm features.

He turned around and smirked as he saw the world break to make way for his own world of darkness that would leed him to T'ea but he would not remember his goal when he was stuck in this form. As the path appeared infront of his eyes he snarled and raced ahead of all of them to follow this glorious path that to his mind at this minute led to pure nothingness.

"ATEM WAIT U-" cried Tristan but was silenced by Joey who carried a sad look upon his face  
"Forget it man he won't hear ya...never can when this happens to him" he said begining to run after him the others following him as they all watched Atem race ahead into the distance.

* * *

T'ea shifted in her sleep again as he nightmares once again plagued her mind.  
She looked down upon this man once more who's name she had learned once again was Atem. she was watching him fight a hideous beast that towered above all buildings and the glorious palace she had seen before but could not remember where. three more boys were there who's names she had learned were, Yugi, Joey and Tristan but still there was that blurred figure that fought along side them but was never really cared for. All of Atem's companions were fighting this creature but were all wounded in the process. When Zorc fiered at the blurred characters creature that was a small girl who had the power to summon fire at her command she exploded in a strange manner. but before T'ea could think about it she screamed out fealing as though she was burning . Ripping open the stomach of her dress she found she was covered in burns , cuts and scorch marks that were placed where this girls creature had been hit, and then it all faded away leaving her once more in her maddening fearful darkness where creatures of dark imagination lurked and hunted. Screaming in fea she tried to stand to run from the roars and screams but found she could not, as though where she was had more gravity than where she had been presently.  
"help me...somebody...please" she whispered as a tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

Atem kept on running ihs only goal to floow the path...that was until he heard a voice. 

_"help me...somebody...please"  
_His mind was on edge. didn't he know that voice...but where from...  
"She sounds so helpless...i wonder whats wrong...why am i thinking like this i have to keep following the p-" he would have said follow the path but when he turned to the path it was gone...he'd run out of time...and his head was clearing.

"That voice...it's...T-T'eas" he said immediately falling to the ground into an unconscious slumber. His friends had caught up to him a little bit and saw him callapse speeding themeselves up. they reached him and Yugi went to his side and pulled him into a sitting position and started calling his name to wake him up but he was beyond awakaning by being yelled at or being slapped.

* * *

Atem opened his eyes. looking around all he saw was darkness, pure darkness everywhere he walked forward step by step utterly clueless as to where he was. he walked around in the dark for what seemed an eternity until he heard a small barely audiable voice infront of him. walking forward he crouched down to see who it was when the voice spoke again it was further away he ran towards it until he saw a small spot of light.  
"W-what is that?"Atem faltered at first wondering what this light was until he heard a defening roar and high scream. he ran towards the light at high speed not caring what he would see. he approached the light and looked down upon a figure curled up and shaking in fear.  
"are you alright?" he said bending down next to them looking closer he found that this person was a girl. She heard his voice and she curled up tighter.  
"It's ok...you don't have to be afraid" he siad placing a hand on her shoulder.  
she relaxed a bit and turned her head so she could only see this person out of the corner of her eye. when she saw him she gasped and sat straight up  
"You...it's...you" she said her eyes wide with astonishment. Whilst Atem was smiling yet also shocked.  
"T'ea...it's you i can't beleive i found you" he said reaching out a hand to hers. she too reached her hand out to grasp his . There hands touched and then a bright flash of light surrounded the darkness. 

"T'EA WAKE UP"

* * *

T'ea's eyes shot open and found herself staring straight into Khalduns.  
"Thank goodness" he said putting on his little charade of make beleive love.  
"You were screaming so much and then you just...stopped moving i- I thought something had happened to you" he said carresing her cheek. she sat up and looked at him smiling.  
"I'm fine don't worry" she said resting her forehead against his chest. he was confused she was acting so calm usually after a nightmare she would cry for so long or be so petrified she would become un-able to talk for a time.  
"are you sure your ok?" he said curiously  
"Positive" she said snuggling into his chest. 

_'it was him that boy...Atem'_ she thought smiling.

* * *

"ATEM WAKE UP!! C'MON PAL!!!" Atem's eyes shot open, sweat covered his forehead  
he sat up and held his head in his hand and started laughing.  
"whats up buddy?" said Joey confused.  
"T'ea...she's ok...she's ok" he said smiling.

* * *

Oooooooooooo she is ok HURRAH  
and heck she memba's him caloo-caley oh happy day  
lol again sorry it took so long to update  
luv yall and hopefully more soon because i have the plot back in my heead huurah:) 

oh and if at point Atem changes to yami its an accident

Luv you all

Saphire  
XxXxXxX


	9. One last time

Guys I apologize for the utmost evil length of time of no updates I lost all ma files on ti on ma comp but I only recovered a few days ago (weeps into tissue in happiness) but I'm back now with a new chapter HURRAH!!!

Oh And thanks all you guys for you Great!! reviews

Devious Dragon

Mana's Hikari

T'ea-the chosen one

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

InkedButterfly

The broken Bow

Empress of the light

Fieryhalo

Super-special-awesome pirate

Shadow-fox313

Port rocks

You guys rock I love you all lol. Anyway here is the incredibly long awaited chapter 9 and things start to heat up in this chapter!!

* * *

"T'ea...she's ok...she's ok" he said smiling. 

Yugi looked at him with a confused look on his face

"What are you talking about?"

"T'ea…I _saw_ her..." he panted Ishizu looked at him and felt his head.

"I think the sun must be getting to him…let's put him over there" she said pointing to rock that from its shape offered some, if not little shade. Marik and Joey picked him up and carried him over.

"Guys put me down I'm fine" he said still laughing. Joey and Yugi shared a concerned look.

"Atem dude snap out of it…you didn't see T'ea!!" Atem looked at Joey and laughed while he was placed in the shade.  
"I did Joey she's fine…Rah I was worried ha-ha" he chuckled as his head lolled to one side and he passed out again.

"…this isn't cool…something's wrong with him…it's gotta be that blood…I b-"said Tristan but he was stopped by Ishizu  
"no…it isn't. Khaldun wants him to get there so he wouldn't endanger his life…I-I think he maybe did see her…it is her blood, maybe…maybe there link really is that strong" she said.

Yugi's face dropped slightly. Joey looked at him sadly. He knew that Yugi had always liked T'ea and Joey had always felt sorry for him **(no there will NOT be a yaoui between Joey and Yugi)** for it. He tapped him on the shoulder and shook his and mouthed to him that he'd speak to him later about it.

Yugi nodded and looked back to the unconscious form of his best friend.

'Yami what's wrong with you?!'

In Yami's unconscious state images of T'ea laughing and smiling were flashing past his eyes making him smile.

"Mmm…T'ea…" he sighed happily.

* * *

"Mmm…T'ea…" sighed Atem catching everyone's attention making them either smile or chuckle. 

"Yo Atem stop dreaming like dat man" he said receiving a thwack on the head by Marik.

"OW!!! Hey what was that for!" he said rubbing his head.

"There is a lady present" he said pointing to Ishizu

"Oh yeah…sorry" he said giving him a cheeky grin. Yugi shook his head and looked at Atem who was smiling in his sleep.

"It must be nice…"

* * *

T'ea was sat on her bed softly humming a tuneless hum. Khaldun was staring at her from the other side of the room. 

'This is wrong she isn't supposed to be this…calm this…happy…I wonder…'

"T'ea?" he said approaching her causing her to look up from being in her dreamy state.  
"Yes?" she said smiling at him making him almost flinch.

'Damn that beautiful smile to hell!' he thought sitting next to her.

"Have you been having anymore…dreams of late?" he said giving her a serious yet caring look as if to say I actually care which of course was all lies.

"Dreams…you mean…nightmares?" she said shuddering slightly at the mention of them.

'That's better' he wrapped his arms round her and rocked her gently, once more beginning the façade that was the Khaldun that T'ea had grown to care for.

"It's ok I'm here" he cooed softly in her ear. She nodded and leaned into his embrace.

"But have you had anymore?" he asked now becoming impatient.

"Well let's see apart from the one last night…no. Why?" she said smiling. He let out a small but noticeable growl in annoyance that she was no longer depressed and that his plan was slowly falling apart.

"What's wrong did I say something bad Khaldun?" she said confused as to why he would growl at her. He shook his head and seethed.  
"No T'ea nothing is wrong" he suddenly had an idea and got off the bed. He told her to lie down and close her eyes. She nodded lazily and followed all his commands. He Lent over her and pressed his cold lips to her red warm ones. Shocking T'ea her eyes flashed open but immediately drooped and glazed over.

T'ea's mind was a mystery it was practically a dance studio…yes it was! There were plants in the corners of the room and smaller then bigger ballet shoes all lined up on the back wall. There were pictures hung all around of places such as Tokyo and New York and a picture of 4 people that was dusty and blurred. He chuckled at this knowing all too well what that picture was of.

He continued searching until he came to a door that said private. Naturally he went in saw some strange sort of auditorium.

"What the hellllll…" he muttered. At the top of the stairs there was a projector and he flipped a switch which obviously turned it on and started to project images of sorts onto a white screen down below. He watched from above slightly amused but also quite sickened. It was T'ea when she was a little girl doing her first ballet lessons. Then it switched to one of her birthday parties with tons of guests that you see crystal clear except one.

"Wow I did better than I thought" he said admiring his own sick work of genius.

The he noticed another reel of film on the Table that hadn't been there earlier. It was labeled nightmares.

"I'm finally getting somewhere" he picked it up and removed the other one and putting it into the projector a lowed deafening roar suddenly emitted from the speakers from either side of the room. Followed by, screams of terror and pain, Pleas of forgiveness in shaken voices and more deafening roars. Khaldun watched her as she looked around her in fright and then fell to the ground

'Who am I…" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes uncontrollably  
'WHO AM I!?'  
'_T'ea! T'EA!! WAKE UP T'EA!!' _

"Hmm well that's me…waking her up…bloody hell…these are horrific…no wonder she's screaming when she wakes up. 

The projector then switched to another one of her nightmares practically the same except it suddenly emitted a sign now saying dreams that lead to nightmares.

"Whatever…this should be interesting…why does she label everything so damn accurately" He watched as the screens images changed from T'ea screaming in fear to stranger images of people on trains? Then when he looked closer he yelled in utter fury! It was the Pharaoh. She was dreaming about him again! He watched as the scene rolled on and he saw T'ea fall of the train and fly backwards and cutting her leg open which led into he screaming about who she was again.

It then changed into another black room that out of no-where emitted a deafening roar.  
"OH MY GOD AGAIN WITH THE ROARS!"

He heard her cry for help but obviously no-one came. Until that is he saw a figure start to approach where T'ea was lay.  
"No…you've got to be kidding me!" he yelled as the figure became the Pharaoh himself.

He approached T'ea and bent down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered leaning closer. She heard his voice and flinched which made Khaldun laugh.  
"It's ok...you don't have to be afraid" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"You...it's...you" she said her eyes wide with astonishment. Whilst Atem was smiling yet also shocked.

"NO!" cried Khaldun

"T'ea...it's you I can't believe I found you" he said reaching out a hand to hers. she too reached her hand out to grasp his . There hands touched and then a bright flash of light surrounded the darkness.

"T'EA WA-"Khaldun picked up the roll of film and threw it at the wall.  
"DAMN IT ALL! I'LL HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH! Urgh…ill have to erase her mind all over again…oh my god this is URGH!!!" he said punching the wall.

Khaldun parted his lips from T'ea's, breaking her free from her drowsy state.

"...ohh what happened?" she said, Khaldun gave her an angry glare.  
"Atem..." he said, her eyes opened slightly wider.  
"Urm…"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having dreams about him? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he said pinning her down.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! Please don't hurt me!!!" she screamed as he raised his voice terrifying her. She shut her eyes tight and held her breath ,waiting to feel his hand hit her face but the pain never came, she opened here eyes and looked into Khaldun's he didn't look angry, now he looked both exhausted and guilty. He got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you T'ea…come here" he said. She sat up and shuffled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at this beautiful and kind girl…she'd do just fine.  
'Damn I'm starving she's calm enough and she seems to trust me enough right now' Khaldun lay T'ea down on the bed and told her to close her eyes. His canines extended into those two sharp points that would drain her of thought and opinion of her friends…not that she'd remember them.  
He bit down on her neck and began to suck on her life essence and drink it down into his stomach, letting it slide down his throat still warm and sending chills down his spine when the metallic taste washed over his tongue.

When he had finished he kissed the punctured flesh and put her under the blanket.

"He's very close T'ea…very close"

* * *

Atem's eyes fluttered open to be met by Yugi's.  
"Hey guys he's waking up" he cried. Everyone ran over to him.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living sleepy head" 

All of his friends smiled at him cheerfully that is until Ishizu approached them.  
"My pharaoh…it's time" she handed him the vial which contained just enough blood for one last sip.

Atem looked at it and sighed. He brought the vial up to his lips and drank down the remainder of T'ea's blood. His body shook as he felt the warm, sickly liquid travel down his throat. His mind became empty and his body drowned in the pure bliss of the nothingness he felt inside. His eyes darkened and his iris became tainted blood red for the last time. He looked up at his friends who all turned away refusing to look into the eyes of a man that they did not know.

Atem turned around and gave a short laugh, as his whole world died making room for his dark kingdom of emptiness. He raced ahead even faster than ever before forcing his friends to be frozen with shock for a second then racing after him.  
Atem ran so fast that he traveled what seemed miles in such a short time. Ishizu, Marik, Joey, Tristan and Yugi at one point lost track of him but he was running so hard and so fast that his footprints were easy to follow.

When they finally caught up with him he was stood still as a statue and the effect of the blood had worn off. He was staring straight ahead.  
"H-hey A-Atem buddy w-what ya staring…at," asked Joey. He pointed Straight ahead but there was nothing there.  
"What is it?" Atem moved Joey to a certain angle and then he saw it…they all did. The sun was hitting some sort of temple at an angle…it was like it was camouflaged by the light.  
"We have to wait until it's dark" said Marik.  
"How long is that then" asked Yugi  
"about 6 hours"  
"ok then…we wait…" everyone went to sit down Atem stayed where he was.

"We're here" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Khaldun caressed T'ea's cheek making her stir in her sleep. He suddenly stopped and smirked.  
He turned back to T'ea and whispered in her ear.  
"He's here"

* * *

0.0 wowza the tention is murderous and i only i know when i can update next...which will be in the next few days next week at latest "HOPEFULLY!!!" 

lol  
luv you all  
saph  
XxXxX

-


	10. T'ea?

Hey guys... FLOPS ONTO FLOOR CRYING EYES OUT.

I am really sorry i have been such an evil turd and not updated sooner boo me.

I love all you guys that reviewed and please carry on with them.

Devious Dragon

Mana's Hikari

T'ea-the chosen one

Fieryhalo

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

YY-Lvrs

Love Destiny

Inocentenough

InkedButterfly

Empress of the light

luckygirl777

Super-special-awesome pirate

Shadow-fox313

Port rocks

you guys are fantastic and what keep me writing this fic :) i luv you all.

but finally after 2 months (SOB SOB) her is chapter 10!!!!!! curtain rise!

* * *

"Marik how much longer?"

"Four hours. Look pharaoh you've been asking me 'how much longer' for 2 hours every ten minutes". He yelled in annoyance drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry Marik I'm just worried". Atem sighed.

Yugi looked at his friend and patted his shoulder making him turn to him.

"It's ok Atem, everything will be fine" He reassured him making him smile.

"Thank you Yugi"

"The sun will set in a short time so then we will go find T'ea and bring her back"

Joey looked at the strange disguised temple and saw the sun reflect on it and catch his eyes.

"Ahh…ow" he said shielding his eyes.

"Joey are you ok?" said Ishizu.

"Yeah I just, the sun got in my eyes…ah"

"C'mon man it can't be that bad" said Tristan

"Seriously this really hurts…crap…"

"Come hear let me see" said Ishizu. She walked over and took his hand away from his eyes and gasped. The skin surrounding his eyes had gone red. And his eyes were a darker shade of brown.

"What happened to you!?"

"I was looking at the temple and the sun reflected off of it and got me in the eyes."

"That looks bad Joey." Said Yugi coming towards him.

"Ah this really hurts" he seethed through clenched teeth.

Ishizu put her hand in front of his eyes and waved it from side to side.

"Joey if you can, try and follow my hand with your eyes". Joey tried to see her hand but all he could see were blurred shapes

"Man I can't see anything." He sighed.

* * *

"Mmm…Khaldun stop it" said T'ea as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?" he said moving towards her collarbone.

"Mmm…c'mon now stop it…you know I can't resist it when you do this to me" She giggled as she pushed him away.

"And that's what makes it so easy for me" he giggled kissing her hand.

"So…what are we going to do today?" she asked bored.

He looked at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about? We'll just do what we always do"

"Please Khal…I don't wanna be cooped up in this room forever" she said sweetly. Khaldun smirked and thought t himself.

_'Perfect'_

"T'ea how would you like to see my throne room?". She gasped and smiled excitedly.

"You have a throne room?"

"Yes" he said laughing seeing the expression on her face. She looked like an excited child that been given a new toy.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you mad! Take me there now!!"

"Ok, ok c'mon" he made his way over to the door and opened it letting a look of sheer dread and terror wash over T'ea's face.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Taking you to my throne room."

"I-I've changed my mind I'm not going"

"What? Why?"

"I don't like it in there" she said peering into the pure darkness. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a caring embrace.

"Are you still frightened of what's in there?" she looked at him and nodded.

"T'ea I want you to close your eyes and stand up. I'm going to walk you through the door and keep you right next to me and do NOT open your eyes." She looked at him and sighed nodding. T'ea stood up and went to Khaldun's side.

"It's going to be alright T'ea" he covered her eyes and wrapped her in his cloak leading them out.

Khaldun led them into the darkness the door closing behind them.  
Where Khaldun had taken them both was a dreadful place filled with fear and pain It was pitch black and all would be blind in that place but Khaldun himself, If he had let T'ea see the red eyes that watched there every move or the creatures that lurked at their own feet she would have surely died from the fright.  
T'ea's body suddenly froze and she wouldn't move.

"T'ea what's the matter?"

"Th-there's something crawling up my leg…and my arm" she said in short sobs.

"Shh it's ok. Don't open your eyes keep them closed and keep my cape wrapped around you.

"O-ok".

He bent down and took a look at her leg to see a serpent crawling up it.  
He grabbed it by the head and pulled it off her and seethed to it venomously.  
"She is mine!" It hissed at him but he squeezed its head and clicked his thumb to the side breaking its neck. He threw it to the ground then stood up to find yet another serpent crawling it's way up to her neck. He pulled this one off wasted no time making threats and merely threw it to the ground and stood on his head.

"Does anyone else want some?" he said calmly. All the creatures that had taken a liking to their masters new found mate, all backed away and moved behind Khaldun to let him pass.

"There you are see your fine now T'ea" he said stroking her hair"

"Ok"

"Come on. We are almost there" He walked forward with T'ea at his side and they walked for five more minutes until they came to another door.

Khaldun opened it and let T'ea go through first then him.  
T'ea got out of the room and waited to hear Khaldun shut the door until she turned to him and buried her face in his chest, beginning to cry.

"I-I was s-so frighte-tened"

"I know, I know Shh there, there it's ok your safe now" he led her over to his throne and sat her down on his lap as though she were a youth.  
He lifted her chin with his finger and thumb, wiped her tears away and kissed her gingerly.

"Do you feel any better?" she nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"I know you were afraid and I'll try to stop us going through there as much as I can. Just for you" he kissed her hair.

"Thank you" she said as she sat up to kiss him.

"Khaldun…I'm a little bit tiered…can I…"

"Yeah go to sleep it's ok," he said, stroking her chocolate locks.

"T'ea I-" he would have finished that sentence if T'ea had not already fallen fast asleep.

"Sleep well T'ea."

* * *

Atem looked to Marik who knew what was going to happen and he said simply

"Half an hour" Atem stood up and walked around in a circle, trying to find a way to make the time pass with more haste.

"Atem stop that your making me dizzy"

"Why what's he doing?" said Joey, his eyes still blind.

"He's walking around in circles and I feel queasy."

"Well then Tristan, don't watch me!"

"…Sorry man"

Atem sighed and looked at his friend. He looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"No…Tristan I'm sorry I'm just nervous…I don't know what we're going to find in here"

"It's okay m- Is Yugi asleep "

"No I am merely closing my eyes"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tiered"

"I'm sorry Yugi you can sleep as long as you want just as soon as we get T'ea back."

"Not that I'm for the whole she hanging around with a vampire thing but…why are we going after her? I mean it was her choice to leave…she didn't wanna watch you go right?"

"Yugi what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that when we get inside this thing…who knows if she'll even come with us"

Atem looked at Yugi puzzled. He had been making a lot of negative comments lately. In fact it was strange his opinion on the whole situation would change almost instantly at the most random of times  
(Some of these won't be written down in previous chapter they happened in the days that aren't mentioned in detail)

_'Pharaoh you have to stop being so depressed she's gone face it'  
__'Pharaoh why are you so worried about her she left US remember'  
__'Can't you understand! She's GONE'  
__'Atem get over it! You can't expect her to come crawling back' _

And now this, it was confusing not only Atem but everyone else as well.

"Yugi is there something bothering you about the fact that I want to get T'ea back?"

"Nothing at all Atem in fact I'm fine with the idea I am just stating the obvious"

"Yugi man, stop it. This isn't like you. The Yugi I know would be just as desperate to get T'ea back as Atem!"

"I do feel that way but you were there like me! She chose to leave us! Why would you think she would want to come back just to watch Atem leave as I recall that's why she left. So she wouldn't have to am I the only one who has thought about this"

"No Yugi you aren't. I've thought about that possibility but I'll be damned if I'm going to leave her to someone who is going to kill her and pretend to love her so  
BE QUIET!!!"

Yugi looked at his friend and felt rage build up inside him.  
Where the heel did he get the nerve to be able to talk to him like that. Heck if it weren't for him, Atem wouldn't have even found T'ea in this world.  
Before Yugi knew what he was doing he had punched Atem hard in the face.

"YUGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Tristan as he ran to help Atem.

"Atem man are you ok?" he said helping him up.

"I'm fine…Yugi what-"But Yugi had already walked off.

"Guys 10 minutes" said Marik as he stood with Atem.

"Hey Ishizu do you think you can help me over to Yugi?"

"Yes" Ishizu helped Joey up and walked him over to him.

"Yugi man…what's really going on here?"

" It's unfair…it sounds so childish but it seems the closer I get t T'ea the more her and Atem start to feel for each other…I've always loved her Jo…she just never seemed to notice"

"oh Yugi…man I knew something was up, dude I know how you feel about her but…sometimes it's just best to wait at the sidelines sometimes…ya'no?"

"But I've been waiting for 6 years man!"

"Man sometimes we don't all get our happy ending…hell man I'm blind!"

"But not forever Jo it's temporary"

"I have no Idea what's gonna happen Yug all I know is-"

"Guys…sunset" the sun was now just a half circle setting. Meeting the desert sand.

The temple that was disguised was now becoming clear and solid. Pretty soon the whole thing was visible and they had completely underestimated its size…it was HUGE.

"My Pharaoh now is the time to enter the temple."

"I know…thank you Ishizu"

Atem walked forwards and up the stairs of the temple. He reached the big stone door at the top and pushed it open.

* * *

Khaldun sensed several energy sources making their way towards the throne room. He shook T'ea slightly and she woke up staring straight up at Khaldun.

"Mmm…Khaldun…how long was I out?"

"A few hours" he said kissing her softly"

"Mmm hey what's with the wake up call?"

"I just wanted to see you…"

He reached down and kissed her softly but then deepened it, Instinctively making her wrap her arms around his neck.  
Khaldun smirked when he heard the door to the chamber open and he heard gasps of horror.

* * *

Atem passed different doors, with different carvings all over them and the walls until he came to a certain one that he sensed two different people inside.  
He pushed it hard and it came open and he saw something that sickened him to the core.  
T'ea kissing that disgusting creature Khaldun, and what was worse. she was enjoying it.

* * *

"…T'ea…" he said just loud enough for them to hear.

T'ea heard someone speak and turned her head.

"…what the…Urgh my head…" she shook her head and realised what position she was in and jumped up.  
T'ea looked at this strange boy and then gasped taking a few steps forward

"It's you…that boy I keep dreaming about…Atem…"

* * *

OMG!!!!! JUST HAVE TO SAY ONCE MORE HOW SORRY I AM FOR THE 2-MONTH DELAY! COMPUTER CRASHED MAJORLY!!!!

I promise i will try to update sooner and be such a Bch

love you all you rock!

saph  
XxXxX


	11. Run!

Hey all sorry bout the long wait yikes much eniway here is chappie 11  
and thankyou everyone for you reviews I luv yall

Devious Dragon

Mana's Hikari

T'ea-the chosen one

Fieryhalo

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

YY-Lvrs

Love Destiny

Inocentenough

InkedButterfly

Empress of the light

luckygirl777

Super-special-awesome pirate

Shadow-fox313

Port rocks

Nightcrawlerlover

YY'JA'EE-Lvrs

-

Everyone stood frozen as T'ea stood up and looked straight at Atem.

"It's you…that boy I keep dreaming about…Atem…"  
"Yes T'ea we have come to bring you home" Atem was confused to say the least. Why was she looking at him like she barely knew him?

Khaldun smirked at Atems confused expression.  
"Take me home? What are you talking about? I live here with Khaldun"  
"What? No. T'ea you belong with us don't you remember? Khaldun took you away from us"

"Technically she left"  
"YUGI! Not now…" Atem yelled.  
"Yugi...that sounds awfully familiar…"

"T'ea do you know any of these people?" Khaldun said  
"I know him…I know Atem" she said bringing a smile to her lips that even she was not aware of. Khaldun was furious. She remembered him. T'ea sat on the arm of his throne and stared at Atems worried face but jumped slightly when Khaldun slipped his hand into hers but she gripped it softly.

Atem saw her accept Khaldun's hand and emitted a small yet noticeable growl.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER KAHLDUN!?" he yelled. T'ea looked at them both confused.  
"What in gods name are you talking about? He hasn't done anything to me"  
"T'ea…don't you remember? Everything we've done together? You and me, Yugi, Joey, Tristan…think about it" T'ea looked at then all and her vision went blurry.

"Khaldun what is he talking about" Khaldun got T'ea's arm and threw her to the ground he suddenly let sparks of energy fly from his finger and hit T'ea dead in the eyes.  
"You want her to remember? Well then maybe you should see how much pain she was feeling on the inside" T'ea suddenly yelled out in pain and arched her back up to breaking point.

"T'EA!!!" Atem ran up to help her but when he got the steps leading to Khaldun's throne he was flung back as though he had hit something.

Tristan ran to help him and got him to his feet. T'ea was screaming in pain and had tears pouring out of her eyes.  
"Khaldun stop it! Leave her alone"  
"It isn't me that's doing this to her oh MIGHTY pharaoh! I'm just showing you what you caused her!" Atem froze suddenly.  
'No…I couldn't have done this to her' he said as he saw her grab Khaldun's ankle in a desperate attempt to look for help.

Khaldun knelt down and lifted her chin emitting the same sparks of energy into her eyes causing her to suddenly collapse. Khaldun lifted her up into his arms and placed her in his throne as he approached Atem.

"You really think she is going to remember you whilst I have power over her?"  
"You bastard let her go" he said coldly.  
"Who is going to make me? You" Suddenly Khaldun grimaced and clutched at his arm. There was a large burn on it.

"What…?"

"Do you remember me?" Khaldun and Atem turned around to Ishizu stood with Marik.

"Ishizu. Nice to see you again. Did you ever get another assistant?" Ishizu suddenly threw a glass vile at him and he fell to his knees as it smashed against his chest.

"Atem get T'ea now!" Atem ran up to Khaldun's throne and could now get up the stairs. He picked up T'ea's unconscious form and ran out of the room.  
Ishizu threw one last vile at Khaldun and it smashed against the side of his face causing him to cry out in pain.

Atem ran through the halls until he came back to the door that would take them out of this hell hole and into the desert. Atem ran out and onto the sand and kept on running till the temple was out of sight. When he far enough away he collapsed with T'ea in his arms holding her close to his body.

"Oh god" said Atem as he tried to catch his breath. Tristan was carrying Joey on his back and threw him off whilst he lay on the floor in exhaustion

"We did it…we got her back" Atem said happily as he looked at T'ea's unconscious form.  
"T'ea?" he said shaking her slightly. Atem was worried she wouldn't wake up.  
"T'ea…T'ea? Wake up…T'ea!!" Atem was shaking her hard. Ishizu ran over and checked her pulse. It was deathly faint.

"Give me some water…NOW!" Marik threw her a bottle and she poured some into T'ea's mouth accidentally letting some slip out of the corner of her lips.

Ishizu propped T'ea up into a sitting position and gasped when she felt how cold her skin was.

"My Pharaoh please give me your jacket" Atem gave it to her and she wrapped it round T'ea's shoulders when she gasped and groaned sadly.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked. Ishizu turned T'ea's head and brushed her hair to the side revealing to small bruised holes on the side of her neck.

"Oh god no"

"He has fed off of her. She not one of his kind but who knows how much he has taken from her" Ishizu passed T'ea to Atem as he wrapped his arms round her.

"How do we warm her up though? She's freezing" Ishizu looked at him with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"I would say the best way to warm her is body heat…and since it would be inappropriate for anyone else to do it…"

"I understand Ishizu" he smiled and nodded to her as he walked away but suddenly remembered something

"Hey Ishizu?"

"Yes?" she said turning round

"What was that stuff that you threw at Khaldun?"

"Holy water" she smiled and walked away.

"You have to be kidding" he said in disbelief.

Atem took of his shirt and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure.

"T'ea…please be alright" he stroked her hair softly as he held her small form.

"Hey Atem what are you doing?" said Tristan. Atem looked up at him and realized that this probably looked very strange.

"Well see I'm supposed give T'ea um…body heat and Ishizu told me I had to…"

"Dude it's ok except…you know that umm its gotta be like skin on skin 'gross' for the body heat to get into her 'oh so gross he is not gonna be comfortable with this'...so…hey look"

"What?" when Atem looked back Tristan had run back over to everyone else.  
Atem shakily unlaced the back of her dress and slipped the top part down to her stomach.  
"This is so wrong" he pressed her body to his (Yes for all you pervy minds out there lol she is wearing a bra I'm not that sick)  
Atem took his jacket and placed it on her shoulders and propped her up against him.

"Your gonna be alright T'ea I promise…I'll take care of you" he kissed her hair and held her tightly "I promise…".

-

Hmm what shall I do now…oh I no start chapter 12!!!  
sorry that this one is painfully short


	12. Stranger

OK guys

i do apologise for the stupid delays i just moved house so i have literally just got sum internet back :'(

but here is chappie 12 woooop

big thanx u guys!!

Devious Dragon

Mana's Hikari

T'ea-the chosen one

Fieryhalo

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

YY-Lvrs

dark soul 1313

Love Destiny

Inocentenough

InkedButterfly

Empress of the light

luckygirl777

Super-special-awesome pirate

Shadow-fox313

Port rocks

Nightcrawlerlover

YY'JA'EE-Lvrs

Atem awoke feeling the warm Egyptian breeze blow softly over his naked back. He groaned slightly sitting up. He looked down and saw T'ea breathing quietly, he skin was still frightfully pale and though she a warmed, she was still shivering in her sleep.

"T'ea can you hear me?...T'ea...please...wake up" he said stroking her face brushing a few bangs of hair from her face.  
"What has he done to you..." T'ea groaned and her hear lolled to one side. Atem panicked and checked her pulse. It was still beating, still ever so faint. Atem moved his hand away and looked at the two small bruises on T'ea's neck. He sighed and brushed his thumb over the small wound.  
Atem propped T'ea up against his chest and did her dress up at the back, a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

One by one slowly everyone started to awake from their slumber.  
"Gahh...what time is it?" Tristan yawned

"Urm...it is about 7:30am" said Marik rubbing his eyes.  
"Urrr...to early...more sleep"Joey groaned  
"No dude. Up. Now" Tristan said pulling him up.  
"Guys shut up" said Yugi tierdly

Atem walked over carrying T'ea in his arms. Ishizu smiled and beckoned for Atem to T'ea to her. Atem placed T'ea on the ground and propped her head up as Ishizu poured some water in her mouth and tipped her head back so the now luke-warm liquid would slide down her throat. Ishizu gave the bottle back to Marik and chuckled quietly as she saw Atem place T'ea in his arms and rock her slowly.

"When shall we start walking again sister?" said Marik as he saw everyone stand up.

"I beleive we should set off in a few minutes" Ishizu was about to turn and check on Joey when Atem spoke.

"Ishizu...how do you know where we are going?" Ishizu sighed, he was too smart to not realise.

"My Pharoah i am sad to say that I do not know" Tristan, Joey, Atem, Yugi and even Marik were all shocked by this news.

"You don't know where we are going?" Atem asked wide eyed.

"I'm going off pure isntinct" Ishizu said looking around the land.  
"We should just walk until we find somewhere"

"Ishizu...WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKIN DESERT HERE! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT TO FIND ANYTHING!?" Tristan yelled.

"Don't speak like that Tristan,"said Atem calmly."If anyone knows Egypt better than myself. It's Ishizu. There is bound to be a village somewhere. Until then we walk" Atem stood up with T'ea's motionless body in his arms and began walking with Ishizu following. Marik grabbed Joey and helped him walk in the right direction and Tristan walked behind them.

"Yugi? c'mon man" Tristan said as his small friend walked slowly behind.

"Coming" He sighed slowly

"You ok? you don't look to good" he said concerned for a now pale Yugi.

"I'm fine just go on ahead" Tristan frowned but walked ahead.

_'You know she'll never pick you...It'll always be him'_ A voice whispered inside his head.

Yugi turned round but no-one was there. "YUGI HURRY UP MAN!!" Yugi turned round and saw everyone was staring at him.

"I-I'm coming guys" Yugi said trying to speed up.

Tristan looked at him and walked back to help him. Yugi was breathing in short gasps.  
"Yugi...are-are sure your ok?" Yugi looked at Tristan and glared at him.

"I'm fine. I told you that" Yugi walked away from Tristan and caught up with the rest of the guys.

Atem watched his friend and sighed.

'Yugi...what's wrong with you?' He sighed and looked back to T'ea who kept giving strange little movements in her sleep.  
"Shh T'ea it's ok"

* * *

Khaldun touched his face where the holy water had burned him. he seethed and trailed his hand across the red wound.. Looking around his grand throne room It seemed Strangely.  
Lonely.  
Khaldun looked towards the open door where hours ago, That bastard Pharoah had stolen his precious T'ea...on the other hand...he could have some fun with this situation.

"Enjoy her while you can Pharoah."

* * *

For hours on end Atem and his friends walked and walked finding no-where to rest or find shelter until they came across a small rundown village. The small buildings were crumbling and there was no sign of life anywhere.

"It doesn't look like anyones been here for years" said Marik.

"Yeah i know" said Tristan as he touched a stall and the wood leaned to one side and began to fall.

"ATEM LOOKOUT!" Atem looked at the falling stall and dodged out of the way just as it fell where he had been standing.

"Tristan be careful. I couldv'e gotten hurt or worse...T'ea couldv'e" Atem looked down at her fragile body and pressed it closer to his.

Atem searched the barren village, finding nothing until he heard a shuffling behind him. He turned round and saw a figure run inside a building. Atem ran after them and entered the old building and was shocked when he saw a small group of people huddled together at the back. Atem walked towards them, T'ea clutched to his body when something flew past him and scraped the side of his face. It landed with a small thud on the floor.  
Atem lifted his hand to his face and drew it back to see small droplets of blood. He looked up in the direction from where the object had come from and he saw a group of people huddled together at the back of the building

"Remove that tainted child from our sanctuary" one of them seethed.  
"What did you say?" Yami said angrily at the stranger.  
"My people know all to well what creature has touched this girl and i will not have her in my home"  
"I'm sorry but the girl stays with me" said Yami.  
"I will not have that...distortion in my presence. Remove her!" Atem sighed,placed T'ea down onto the floor and propped her up against a rock.

"I refuse to let her out of my reach but i will place her away from you" The one that had been talking stood and approached Yami.  
"I agree to your terms. Now tell me stranger, what are you doing here?"  
"My companions and i have been searching for this girl beside me because she was taken from us by-"  
"I know very well what she was taken by. I can smell the stench of a vampire from miles away"  
"Anyway we were just looking for...someway to get back to our homes"

"I'm sorry I do not leave the safety of out village, nor have i left the safety of this place for many years. Though my son Hanif travels to and from our vilage frequently. Hanif "  
A tall boy in his early Twenties walked towards Atem and then looked at T'ea. Atem took a step towards T'ea and glared at Hanif.  
"Hanif you will take these outsiders to there own village"  
"Father i don't understand why we should help these stran-"  
"We will help them because that gilr will bring a dark plague upon our people. the sooner she leaves the better"  
"Yes Father,"Hanif looked at Atem again and sighed angrily  
"I will take you to the nearest village where you may make your way home" he said bowing his head.  
"Thankyou" Atem nodded, picked up T'ea and left the building.

When Atem stepped into the warm light of the sun he saw his friends staring at him.  
"Atem who were you talking to?" said Marik.  
"Guys i just found our way out of here". Hanif suddenly walked out of the building from beind Atem and inspected them all.  
"Hello."

"This is great"said Yugi quietly"  
"I'm am SO glad we get to go home" said Tristan. And Then Yugi Collapsed into Tristans Arms

"YUGI!"

BUHAHAHAHAH (cough cough)

Man im so evil lol..or am i...i dno lol ill update as soon as i ca and i wuv u all who reply and or read  
more soon :)


	13. Sanctuary

Hey guys sorry about teh delay but here is chapter 13 and a BIGGGG (Squeezy hugs) HUGS to all ma guys hu reply

Devious Dragon

Mana's Hikari

T'ea-the chosen one

Fieryhalo

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

S13 and A15 Pheonix

dark soul 1313

Love Destiny

Inocentenough

InkedButterfly

Empress of the light

luckygirl777

Super-special-awesome pirate

Shadow-fox313

Port rocks

Nightcrawlerlover

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"YUGI!" Tristan shook him but he didn't move.

"Yugi? C'mon man wake up!"

"Tristan what's happened to him?" Yelled Joey

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

Tristan tapped him lightly on the side of his face, but it rose to a hard slap which eventually caused him to groan and open his eyes.

"Ughh...what happened?" said Yugi holding his head.

"You passed out man...you gave me a scare" Yugi looked round and saw everyone staring at him.

"Guys quit staring at Me." he said frustrated. Everyone turned away except Atem. The two best friends shared a glance for a minute before Atem turned away to look at Hanif.

"So Hanif...how long till we go?" said Atem.

"We shall go now" he said walking off.

"Hey wait up!" said Tristan who had now been given the task of carrying Joey and walking with Yugi.

"Marik. Why can't you carry Joey?" said Tristan.

"You're stronger than me." he said smugly walking ahead.

Atem looked down at T'ea. She moved in his arms and groaned. Atem stroked her face softly.

"You care for...that. Don't you" Hanif said gesturing to T'ea.

"That's name," he said venomously.

"Is T'ea" Hanif grunted and walked ahead of Atem.  
"I am merely saying that as she has been touched by a vampire, do you definitely know she is mostly human anymore?" he said with an almost cocky tone.  
"You arrogant Bast-"  
"Atem...don't," said Ishizu.  
"We are even lucky he said that he would take us to civilization." she whispered.

"Yugi?" said Atem quietly after a few hours of walking.  
"Yes?" he said, refusing to meet Atem's eyes.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I feel fine...So how's your face?" he said remembering how hard he had punched him.  
"Fine...at first it stung a little but I'm ok"  
"Sorry about that" Yugi looked at the floor then the sky then finally to his friend who was smiling.  
"It's no big deal" Atem said.  
"How's T'ea doing?" he asked awkwardly.  
"I'm no doctor but from what I can tell she's stable."  
"Good...good"  
"Do you want to tell me why you have been acting so strange?"  
"...I...Honestly buddy if I knew I'd tell you" he said thinking up a lie. Atem looked at him, unsure that what he had told him was the truth but accepted it non-the less.  
"Ok Yugi" he said ending their conversation.

* * *

The next day everyone seemed to be in greater spirits than normal. Even Marik and Joey were getting along. Atem of course didn't talk to anyone. His full attention was focused on T'ea and her alone.  
"Ishizu do you think maybe someone else should carry T'ea for a while...I feel bad for The Pharaoh" said Marik.  
"No Brother...I doubt he will part with her even if you offered to do such a thing."  
"There is no harm in trying." Marik slowed his footsteps down so he was level with the Pharoah.  
"My Pharoah...I was just wondering if you...that is to say wanted someone else to carry T'ea for a while so you can rest yourself a little" Marik said trying to figure out the right words to use. Atem smiled and shook his head.  
"Thank you for the kind offer Marik but no I would prefer not to part with T'ea for now"  
"Very well my Pharoah" he bowed his head and rejoined his sister.  
"I told you" she said smugly.  
"That may be sister but I at least tried to offer some help." he said feeling very good with himself for being so generous making Ishizu bite down a giggle.

Joey sighed as Tristan put him down on the floor again as they all had a rest.  
"Tristan...I'm sorry that you have to carry me dude"  
"No your not" he panted. Atem looked at T'ea who was strangely warm and she had sweat, forming on her forehead.  
"Ishizu...T'ea doesn't look to good" he said wiping sweat from her brow. Ishizu came over and kneeled next to her.  
"Well she probably isn't used to the heat and also the fact that we have little water and she is wearing a long, thick, black dress"  
"Well what can we do?" said Atem who a second later was shocked when Ishizu ripped several of the underskirts off the dress making it considerably thinner.  
"...that...could work I guess" Ishizu laughed at the expression on his face.  
Marik pulled the last three bottles of water out of his backpack and passed one to Ishizu and one to Tristan.  
Ishizu poured some into T'ea's mouth and then gave the bottle to Atem who tried his best not to drink the whole thing and passed it onto the Egyptian woman.

Hanif took a cow skin water bag from his side and drank silently.  
"What are we going to do? We are barely surviving as it is" said Tristan looking at the weak and frail Yugi.  
"We can try and preserve our water as best we can and rest for only short periods of time. It's cooler at night so it shouldn't be too hard to travel" said Hanif looking forward.

"If we rest for 10 minutes every two hours we could be in the nearest village by tomorrow evening"  
"That's good" said Joey.  
"How are your eyes Jo?" said Yugi.  
"Not so good"  
"What is wrong with him" said Hanif. They explained the situation and Hanif thought about it for a few minutes and then he spoke.  
"You need to see a healer" he said looking at his wounded eyes.  
"Your kidding right?" said Tristan.  
"No...he needs a spiritual healer they are very powerful" he said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.  
"Guys lets go we've rested enough" said Atem getting up and placing T'ea on his back.

* * *

A day and a half later Hanif had brought everyone to a village that was populated by probably just under five hundred people and seemed to have satellites for phones etc.

"Thank you for taking us so far Hanif" said Ishizu, bowing her head in respect.  
"It has been a pleasure miss Ishtar" he said returning the honorable gesture. He turned to everyone and said goodbye  
(obv I'm not going into character development for Hanif because I'm only using him this once)  
and set off back home to his family feeling somewhat annoyed that he would have to walk all the way back alone.

Ishizu and Marik went off to find accommodation for the night whilst Yugi and Tristan went to get food, carrying Joey along with them. Atem looked at T'ea and smiled. Her cheeks had regained some of there color and her body was a normal temperature. He went to buy a bottle of water and sat down with T'ea in his arms, pouring some water into her mouth but allowing himself to drink as well.

After a while Ishizu and Marik returned explaining that they had found a small hostel where they could stay the night whilst Joey and Yugi brought back different types of foods.  
"Oh my god I'm starving I think I've lost a stone in the past week. Do I look thinner Yug?" said Joey wolfing down a strange looking meat dish.  
"...sure Joey you look so much thinner I hardly recognize you" he said making everyone laugh.

After they finished eating they set off back to the hostel where they got three rooms. One for Marik and Ishizu, One for Tristan and Joey and Yugi and then one for Atem and T'ea. Strangely enough it was Marik who had decided the rooming arrangements.

_'Another one of your generous acts my brother? '_Ishizu thought to herself. She asked Marik about it later but he denied everything...strangely he had denied everything...before she had even asked him the question.

* * *

When everyone had gone to their assigned rooms Atem placed T'ea on one of their two single beds and sat on hers beside her, stroking her hair. He looked at her neck and caught sight of the two small pin holes in her skin; he kissed them tenderly and leant his head on her shoulder. T'ea muttered something just loud enough for Atem to here which made his heart ache. She had muttered Khaldun's name.  
"What has he done to you T'ea?" he said taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.  
"...Atem..." she said quietly which made him blush.  
He caressed her face and kissed her lips ever so gently. He doubted that she even knew how much he really did care for her...how much he loved her...or would have known.

Sure he had told her...well screamed it to her before Khaldun had taken her away and she had heard him but, she didn't even remember him now.  
All those times that he had wanted to say how he felt, he had been too scared. When he had woken up in iron hearts tent last year after that train had ridden of the cliff, she had looked so beautiful whilst she was asleep.  
Or when one of the big five had dueled T'ea and she was trapped in the ice...her will power to carry on was inspiring, even if he did cut his hands open tying to break the ice when she collapsed.

Atem got up and walked over to their window. He sighed and leant his head against the glass.  
"What am I going to do?" He turned back to the chocolate haired beauty and knelt next to her. He leant his head under her chin and let the tears he had been holding back for days, now leak out.  
"Oh god T'ea I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner...I'm so sorry T'ea I really am...oh God" he said helplessly.

"...Atem..." Atem smiled as he heard T'ea mutter his name again, the tears still fresh on his cheeks. It was nice.  
"...Atem..." That was odd she said it twice. Then Atem felt a hand on his. He looked up to see T'ea's half lidded eyes staring up at him.  
"...T'ea...your awake" he said smiling. He sat on the side of her bed and enveloped her in a hug.  
"My god I was scared"  
"...where am I? Where's Khaldun?" Atem looked up at her and stroked her face. His previous tears were long forgotten.  
"He's gone. He can't hurt you again not while I'm here" T'ea sat up her eyes now fully open. Atem stared into her eyes and traced his finger down the side of her face. Her eyes were darker...they were dead of all emotion. That bastard had done this to her. He would make him pay. She smiled happily at the sensations Atem was causing her but then snapped out of it.  
"Hurt me? what are you talking about" she said confused.  
"Don't you remember? What he did to you T'ea?" T'ea wracked her brain until a memory developed in her mind.

_'__Khaldun got T'ea's arm and threw her to the ground he suddenly let sparks of energy fly from his fingers and hit T'ea dead in the eyes._

"_You want her to remember? Well then maybe you should see how much pain she was feeling on the inside" T'ea suddenly yelled out in pain and arched her back up to breaking point. Someone yelled out her name but all she could focus on was the pain that she was feeling._

"Ahhh...my head" she said with tears leaking out of her eyes. Atem wrapped his arms round her waist and held her body, close to his, rocking her slowly back and forth.  
"T'ea what's wrong?"  
"My head...it's killing me" she said in short sobs.  
"Shhh T'ea it's alright" he said calming her.

After a few minutes she had stopped crying and had returned back to her peaceful slumber.  
Atem placed her under the thin bed sheets and kissed her on the lips.  
He stroked her face and whispered in her ear.  
"Your so beautiful T'ea" he kissed her one last time before going to his bed and slowly falling to sleep.  
T'ea's eyes opened slightly and she pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips and smiled.  
_'He thinks I'm beautiful'_ She closed her eyes and sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.

hopefully next chap will be up soon  
but i cant make promises...or can i?

luv u all

Saph

XxXxX


	14. Remember Me

Hey guys sorry i haven't update for a while but now i have so yay :D

Thanx to all your eviews i luv em! 

Devious Dragon

Mana's Hikari

T'ea-the chosen one

Fieryhalo

Nightfall2525

Raygypsy714

S13 and A15 Pheonix

dark soul 1313

Love Destiny

Inocentenough

InkedButterfly

Empress of the light

luckygirl777

Super-special-awesome pirate

Shadow-fox313

Port rocks

Nightcrawlerlover

LadyAquarius77

KoraGirl

fantasia-49

* * *

Atem blinked twice as the light from the bright, Egyptian sun shone through the open window

Atem blinked twice as the light from the bright, Egyptian sun shone through the open window.

He sat up yawning and stretched his arms over his head. He stopped instantly.  
'...What did I just have my arms round?' Atem suddenly felt something move in his bed, looking down he saw T'ea had gotten in bed with him during the night. He smiled and removed her arms from around his waist. He got out of bed and slipped his shirt on over his head. He picked up his jacket and tied it round his waist when there was a quiet 'chime' on the floor. He looked down and saw the vial that he had been given by Khaldun. He picked it up and with all his strength, threw the vial as far out the window as he could. He sighed and placed a hand over his eyes.

He looked round and stared at the sleeping girl before him. Her breathing was quiet and he noticed that she seemed utterly content when she slept, she was perfectly still. She was a much better sleeper than Joey or Tristan. That was for sure.

T'ea suddenly groaned and let a small whimper escape her lips.

"T'ea?" said Atem quietly. He went over to her bed and caressed her face gently, as he began attempting to wake her.  
"T'ea?, T'ea wake up" he shook her slightly but she didn't show signs of awaking.  
"No...Get away" she said squirming. Yami stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He lay her back down and entered her mind. Recently he had discovered that by drinking T'ea's blood his connection with her had become stronger and more powerful.

He saw T'ea she was running straight towards him, her eyes were closed and she had her head down.  
Yami caught her in his arms and gently forced her head level with his.

"T'ea, T'ea open your eyes"  
"No! I don't wanna see!" she screamed.  
"T'ea...look at me" he said softly. T'ea looked up shakily and stared at Atem, tears pouring down her face. She saw his gentle eyes, and kind smile and suddenly flung her arms round his neck.  
"A-Atem...wh-what's going on?" she sobbed into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms round her waist.  
"You're having a nightmare, you need to wake up"  
"It feels too real, I can feel him inside my head" she said, her arms now slipping down his elbows, her head was hanging low and her knees were growing week.  
"T'ea listen to me," he said realising at once that she was talking about Khaldun.  
"You can fight this, Khaldun doesn't have control of you now, not while I'm here, force him out. I know you're stronger than this" he said placing a hand on her face.  
T'ea collapsed into his chest and placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"I-I don't know if I can". Atem bent down and held her shaking body close to his.  
"I know you can, you're so strong T'ea. Believe that. Believe that you are" he said stroking her hair.  
T'ea slowly relaxed in Atem's arms, her breathing slowed down and her fast beating heart slowed to a gentle rhythm. There was a piercing shriek from behind them which made T'ea tense up.  
"Shhh, T'ea its okay I've got you" he caressed her face and softly cooed reassuring words into her ear. Slowly but surely the darkness surrounding them began to lift and suddenly a blinding light engulfed everything around them.  
Atem was suddenly thrown backwards against his bed and hit his head against the metal frame.  
"Ahhh...ow" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He brought his hand back and his eyes widened as he saw the scarlet liquid staining his hand. He looked up at T'ea to see her sat up straight and staring at him.  
"Oh!" T'ea stepped off the bed and bent down to him.  
"You're bleeding" she said moving to his side and moving his head forward.  
"T'ea it's only a small cut-Ahhh!"  
"I'm sorry" she said suddenly.  
"Its fine, it'll heal in a while" he said standing up. He took a good look at the girl in front of him, her eyes were dark and still, instead of bright and full of life. Her pale skin was scratched and suddenly he noticed a bruise on the side of her jaw.  
"Did Khaldun do this to you?" he said brushing it with his thumb.  
"...Yeah...he got angry" she said looking down.

Normally if T'ea mention Khaldun's violence she would receive a cold glare and on the odd occasion he would actually yell at her, but Atem just looked at her sadly and took her hand.  
T'ea suddenly thought about how warm she had felt when she had slipped into bed with Atem last night, it surprised her how well toned he had felt when she realised she had her arms around his bare chest. She remembered how suddenly safe she had felt the minute she touched him and how happy she had felt when he placed his arms around her in his sleep.  
T'ea sighed it wasn't her fault, she was used to having someone hold her whilst she slept, to her it was all she knew.  
T'ea looked up at Atem with tiered eyes and gave a weak smile.  
"What has he done to you T'ea?" he said sadly, stroking her cheek, but smiled when she closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand.  
She stood back and Atem noticed a faint blush adorning her cheeks.  
"Uhhh...sorry haha" she looked around their room and suddenly panicked.  
"W-where am I?" she said, Atem put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down on the bed.  
"I know that this will be hard to explain but we're in Egypt T'ea, this is where you've always been, I just had to find you" he said smiling.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in" said Atem, not once taking his eyes of the girl in front of him.  
Marik stepped inside with a basket and a fairly large box.  
"Urgh...well Ishizu got up...horribly early this morning and went to find T'ea something different to wear considering her dress is torn"  
He passed him the basket. He then looked at T'ea and smiled seeing only now that she was awake.  
"She also said that considering we're going to be walking you are going to need better shoes. Here." he said passing her the box.  
"...Thanks" she said smiling nervously.

"...Okay well I shall leave now" he said stepping out of the room.  
"He didn't seem to happy" said T'ea staring at the space where the tanned, blonde boy had just been.  
"He isn't a morning person...here you go" he said passing her the basket." T'ea stood up she went over to the cupboard on the other side of the room but turned round as soon as she reached it.  
"What?"  
"Turn round you aint watchi-" T'ea paused briefly remembering something like this in her past.  
"What is it?  
"N-Nothing...can you turn around please?" Atem nodded and looked out of their window.

T'ea pulled a short white dress, with a beige piece of cloth sewn to the middle, out of the basket. She reached her hands behind her and tried to unlace the dress but failed.  
"Ummm...Atem, could you give me a hand? I can't get the back of my dress undone."  
"Yeah" he turned her round and slowly undid the black ribbons. He stared at T'ea's neck suddenly, catching a glimpse of the two small puncture wounds there and sighed. He walked back over to the window and stared out at the busy streets.  
T'ea slipped the dress on over her head and smiled.  
She slid her boots off and laced the brown sandals up her legs.  
T'ea looked down at the basket and spotted a necklace at the bottom. She slowly lifted the gold chain revealing a small golden ankh hanging from it.  
T'ea placed it over her head and let it hang on her chest.  
"Okay" she said looking at herself in the mirror.  
Atem turned round and his eyes widened severely.  
"Well...don't just stare...how do I look?" she said spinning round.  
Atem smiled at her and stepped towards her.  
"You look beautiful..." he said making her blush. Truth be told she looked like someone that Atem would have met in his kingdom so many years ago.  
T'ea sat down on the bed and sighed.  
"What's the matter?" said Atem sitting by her.  
"I-I just...I mean I believe everything you say about what has happened and how close we are but...I just wish I had proof...I just can't remember anything." she said, putting her head in her hands.  
Atem placed an arm around T'ea and stroked her hair gently. He suddenly stood up and moved in front of her.

"Do you want to come see everyone?" he said taking her hands.

"O-okay" she said standing up.

Atem smiled and took her out of the room.  
He knocked on Joey's door and waited a few seconds before it opened, revealing the three boys rubbing their eyes and straightening out their messy hair. Joey of course was stumbling towards them.

"Atem, what the hell you doin knockin on our door so earl-oh" he said seeing T'ea.

"Hey T'ea...how are you feelin'?" said Tristan stepping forward.

"...Ummm...Atem..." she said quietly.

"T'ea this is Tristan, don't you remember?" he said, T'ea shook her head and stepped back.

"Tristan man your scaring her" said Joey as he stomped on his friends foot.

"OW! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Tristan howled.

"BECAUSE YA BEIN' AN IDIOT!" Tristan moved towards Joey menacingly, his foot steps making loud thuds on the floor.  
"Heyyy, you wouldn't hit a blind guy would ya?" Tristan pushed Joey onto the floor and they started to fight, watched by a perplexed Yami and Yugi, shaking his head in disbelief.

T'ea had her head in her hand.

"I need some female friends..." Her head snapped up and Yami turned to her.

"What?" asked Atem smiling.

"I-I say that quite a lot don't I...because Tristan and Joey are always fighting and arguing...right?"

"Yeah" he said a grin now imprinted on his features.

"T'ea do you remember me?" said Yugi.

"...y-your...Yugi?" she said holding her head.

"Yeah" he said taking a step forward.

After around Twenty minutes of T'ea remembering everything about, everyone...that is everyone but him, Atem was starting to feel sick, she couldn't remember that she used to call him Yami, or anything they had ever done.

"Atem...you okay?" said Joey walking away from T'ea.

"Yeah...I-I'm going for a walk" he said walking down the corridor.

"Hey...w-where's Atem?" said T'ea looking around the room frantically.

"He went for a walk...why?" aid Joey

"I-I need him to be here..." she said feeling suddenly panicked.

"I-I think he could be upset about the fact that...well...what do you remember about him?"

"Atem? I remember standing on top of a train...fighting some annoying little kid called...wayland...w-Wovil...weevil! And err...that's it..."

"What did we call him before we knew his name?" said Yugi

"We didn't know his name?"

"C'mon T'ea it's starts with a Y" said Joey who had a hand placed over his mouth.

"Don't Jo...she has to figure this out on her own" he nodded and looked at Yugi and T'ea.

"...You really don't remember do you?"

"No...Is it upsetting him that much?"

"Of course...T'ea do...Do you remember what he said to you before Khaldun took you away the first time?"

"No..."

"He said that he loved you..."

"He...he loves me?" she said smiling.

"...Yeah..." said Yugi quietly.

"...AH!" T'ea fell onto the floor, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she became still.

"T'EA!" Yugi grabbed her and laid her on his bed.

"T'ea...wake up" Yugi shook her but she didn't move.

Inside T'ea's mind a whirl of images passed in front of her eyes.

And suddenly she saw something happen. An image formed and it began to move and she realised, this was her past.

_"As I was saying yes I want to stay here with Yami but he isn't staying here and I won't stand around and watch him leave and let myself get hurt...You were right Khaldun he obviously doesn't care about me. I'll go with you." as soon as T'ea said those last four words Khaldun swept her up and supported her whilst leaning her back. He started whispering something into her ear and suddenly T'ea felt her body go stiff and her vision go blurry._

_"NO" She heard Yami yell. Loud footsteps came charging forward in her direction, but then they stopped._

_T'ea saw Khaldun place his clawed, hand over her face but wasn't scared suddenly red lights started to flash in front of her eyes. _

_She should have been scared but she wasn't, she felt void of all emotions._

_T'ea felt something sharp press against her throat but didn't really care._

_T'ea opened her eyes and stepped forward, seeing Yami staring straight at her, Khaldun had frozen them again._

_Khaldun scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the portal bridal style. He stepped in to it and T'ea relaxed into his hold._

_"KHALDUN LET HER GO!!" yelled Yami. Téa stared at him with empty eyes but she could feel the tears brimming there._

_"She made her choice she wants to be with me" said Khaldun loudly._

_"But-I...I Love her" He cried out. At his words Téa sat up in Khaldun's arms her eyes beginning to become normal again._

_"He Loves me?" she said a smile on her face._

_**'I've waited so long to hear that'**_

_Khaldun suddenly whispered something in her ear and pressed a finger onto her Jugular and she passed out._

T'ea shot up and gasped. Panting heavily she put her head in her now shaking hands.

"Yami..." she whispered.

"What?" said Yugi who had his arm round her.

"W-we used to call him Yami...and...I love him..." she said smiling, tears falling down her face.

"I love him" Yugi turned his head away and bit his lips, fighting back the tears.

"I-it's so good that you remember T'ea".

"...I love Yami..." she whispered.

Atem walked through the streets of the small Egyptian town, sellers and pedestrians walking and pushing by.

'How can she not remember me...I'm the one that's strived to find her, drank her...blood to get to her, I've carried her across the Egyptian desert...I'm the one that's loved her since I saw her...why doesn't she remember me, a lot of what I've done in the past was for her...maybe she doesn't care...maybe we really did hurt her to much...maybe...I hurt her... Khaldun, was right..."

A small woman suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side.

"You- you look just like the old Pharaoh" she said eyeing him.

"E-excuse me?"

"You look like the Pharaoh Atem...right down to his hair."

"I-I'm sorry I've never heard of him...and apparently neither has the girl I love" He walked onwards when he suddenly heard a voice.

"ATEM!...ATEM MAN!" He turned around and saw Tristan jumping up above the crowd.

"Tristan...TRISTAN?" hey yelled back.

"STAY THERE!" Yelled his friend.

Tristan arrived at his friend's side, panting heavily.

"Atem...Dude...T'ea...collapsed...need you...back...there."

"What?...let's go!" he said grabbing Tristan and running back to the hotel.

Atem ran up to the room and burst through the door to see T'ea, sat on the bed, her knees tucked up to her chest and her head resting on them.

He walked up to the shaking girl and sat by her.

"T'ea?" he whispered, she didn't move.

Yugi walked out hinting to the others to follow, which of course meant Tristan had to carry Joey again.

"T'ea...please look at me" he said stroking her arms.

"...Yami?" she whispered.

"W-what?" he said, his eyes widening.

"Yami...Yami" she looked up and smiled at him.

"I-I used to call you Yami before I knew your real name." she said reaching a hand out and taking his.

"A-and...You love me...don't you?" she said smiling.

"...yes T'ea I have done for a long time...I've just never been sure of how to tell you"

"...Tell me now" she said, moving closer to him.

"I-I just said I did" he said smiling.

"Atem...Yami...I need to hear you say it" she said, her features soft yet sad.

Atem moved to sit in front of her. He stared into her eyes and took her hands. This was it, how long had he waited to tell her, two, three years?. Her raised one hand and caressed her hair, it felt like fine silk between his fingers.

He took in breath and looked her straight in her eyes.

"...T'ea...I love you...I have done since I first saw you, you're so beautiful, you make me smile and you understand me better than any, even Yugi...I doubt I'll ever meet anyone like you again in my life...I mean it, you are so unique, so kind and thoughtful...I love you so much" he looked at the girl before him, she had tears running down her face and she was smiling.

"Yami...I-I love you too" she said throwing herself into his arms.

"I didn't think I could, knowing that I didn't remember everything about you but I realise, I don't care I know already that I love you that, I'm sure of" she whispered. He smiled, bringing her level to him. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled, he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. T'ea smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Atem lowered them down onto the bed (NO! I already no what you are all thinking just from that I shall write no lemon) the two stayed in their passionate embrace for a long time, neither was sure how long but all they wanted to be was in each others arms.

"I love you..." whispered T'ea breaking away for a second.

"I love you too" he said stroking her face. He bent his head down again, kissing her tenderly, he wrapped his arms round her waist and pressed his forehead to hers.

"How touching" said a voice from the other side of the room. The two parted their kiss and froze.

"Please no" whispered, recognising the menacing voice.

Atem got off the bed and stood up he looked round to see him. Khaldun.

He was stood, leant against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Khaldun..." Atem growled causing T'ea to whimper. He took T'ea's hands and sat her up.

"T'ea my love has Atem been treating you badly again?"

"Atem would never do that" she spat.

"Surely you jest, he stole you from your home"

"That's a lie!" she said shutting her eyes tight.

"Took you away from me and is trying to hurt you"

"You're lying" she said pressing her hands to the sides of her head, covering her ears.

"Leave her alone Khaldun!" Atem threatened bending down and stroking T'ea's face.

"Get your hands off her, you bastard," spat Khaldun.

"All you've ever done is hurt her, it was her decision to leave you-"

"STOP IT!" she screamed, tears now running freely down her cheeks.

"Just leave me alone, let me stay with Atem" she sobbed. Atem wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers.

"Shhh T'ea...it's okay" he whispered, kissing her hair.

Khaldun growled and lunged at Atem, pulling him off the weeping girl.

"Don't touch her!" Khaldun growled. He lunged at him but Atem dodged but this failed when Khaldun spun round and hit him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor, then suddenly he let sparks of red energy fly at Atem's body.

"Ugh...AHH!" Atem's body suddenly jerked and he brought his body tight together, he screamed as he felt this intruding energy, invade his body, making him feel as though his very flesh were on fire..

"STOP IT, KAHLDUN LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" T'ea cried running over to him. She hit her hands against Khaldun chest, stopping him from hurting Atem.

"Please, K-Khaldun, leave him a-lone, you can't hurt him, I won't let you!" she said falling to Atem's side, she scooped him up in her arms and Khaldun watched in disgust.

"Atem, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah" he groaned.

Khaldun grabbed T'ea's arm and yanked her away from Atem.

"You won't touch him, understand?"

"Lemme go!" she said struggling. He pulled her to the other side of the room and began to open a portal.

"NO, NO LET ME GO, YAMI!!" she cried trying to pull away.

"NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM" Atem stood up and went to run to her but felt the power of the energy that Khaldun had forced into his body, become pressured, making it hard to breath, and He collapsed to the floor.

"NO!-AHARGH! T-T'EA!" He screamed, Khaldun looked at him and snickered.

"NO, NO, PLEASE!" she screamed before disapearing through the portal with Khaldun.

"ATEEEEMMM!" she screamed before disappearing completely.

"T'EAAAA!". The room was silent.

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed.

Everyone suddenly ran into the room.

"Atem what's wrong?...Atem, where's T'ea." said Yugi. Atem sat, his whole body shaking viciously.

"H-He took her...he took her back" he said shakily.

"What? Khaldun?" he said his eyes wide

"Yeah...he took her, He took her from me. I just got her Back AND HE TOOK HER AWAY!!" He said falling forward onto his hand's and knees, punching the floor.

"He just took her...I had her back Yugi"

"Did...did she tell you?" he said slowly.

"You mean how she felt?". Yugi nodded.

"Yeah...she's gone Yugi...she GONE!" he punched the floor hard, when he pulled his hand up there was blood all over his knuckles. He held his hand and sat back.

"I-I can't lose her again Yugi...not again..." he said, everyone looked at him with pity, he looked as though he had really given up.

"Atem," said Yugi taking his friends hands.

"We found her once...we'll do it again" said Yugi smiling at him.

"It won't be easy this time...I don't have any way of getting to her" he said, the way he was talking were as though T'ea had been removed from existence.

"We can try, My King" said Ishizu stepping forward.

"Yeah man, we'll find her again" said Joey.

"Thank you" he said, wiping his eyes.

After a few moments everyone left Atem on his own, the moon now in the sky.

Atem walked to the open window and looked out to the desert beyond.

"...T'ea..." he whispered his voice breaking.

"I'll find you...I swear" he said, as he sunk to the floor, Tears of sorrow, anger and pain flowed freely from his eyes and Atem clutched at his heart, he felt it violently aching as he cried out T'ea's name.

"I promise...I'll find you...I promise T'ea"

* * *

And i shall start writing the next chapter...when i can :D


	15. Chapter 15 : Pain

**Chapter 15**

T'ea was flung against the wall, inside her all too familiar room. She backed up to her bed and stared into the piercing gold eyes of the man who was advancing on her. "LET ME GO!!!" she screamed as her grabbed her wrist. "I do not tolerate ignorance," he snarled. "Let me go back to him!" she begged, but received a sharp slap. "You've forgotten everything that he did to you" he said glaring at her.  
"LET ME GO BACK!!!" she pushed past him and ran to the door and opened it, forgetting what was behind it. She stared into the pitch-blackness and backed up into Khaldun. She turned round and clutched his shirt. "See you need me" he smirked. "No...I...I DON'T!" She said backing up. Suddenly something wrapped itself around T'ea's waist and pulled her into the blackness. T'ea screamed as she felt numerous things climb onto her body and start scratching and biting he flesh. "GET OFF ME!!!" She screamed as she felt her skin break and blood begin to pour down her arms and legs. Khaldun watched as the evil creatures that appraised him tore into T'ea's flesh. He sighed and stepped into the darkness. A loud roaring noise suddenly erupted inside the entire room and into the dark hallway. All of the creatures froze and turned to their master. T'ea recognised the roar from her dreams and shuddered. "Oh god...No" she whispered. Khaldun stepped inside and growled at all the creatures that had hurt T'ea. He bent down to the girl's side, she was curled up, sobbing. He picked her up and carried her into the room, placing her on her bed. He stared down at her as her crying subsided. "Admit it" he said flatly. T'ea stared up at him weakly. "...I can't, I won't" she whispered. He bent down to her level and looked her dead in the eyes, unnerving her somewhat. "If I hadn't come and saved you then who do you think would have?" He snarled.  
T'ea was silent. "Not that pathetic little kid Yugi or that blind fool Joey and especially not your precious pharaoh" He said, venom dripping from his every word. T'ea turned her face away from Khaldun's. "Look at me" he said, Turning her head so she was staring at him. "I don't feel good" she croaked, her eyes feeling heavy. "Don't you dare fall asleep," he growled. T'ea looked at him "Now say it!" he snapped. "...I-I don't need you...I don't..." she passed out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Khaldun growled and grabbed her by the throat but dropped her when he saw that most of the bed was now soaked in blood. "shit..." he picked T'ea's limp body up, blood dripping from her limbs.

Khaldun closed his eyes and whispered something in an unidentifiable language. He opened his eyes and walked over to a spring. "...Where...a-are we?" said a small voice from Khaldun's arms. He looked down at T'ea. She was looking at her surroundings. "We are in the bathing room" he said still walking onward. "...Okay..." "When did you wake up" he asked quietly. "About three seconds ago" she whispered. Khaldun shifted her position in his arms making her moan in pain. He walked over to the pool of water and placed her down by the side of it. "Get in" he stated plainly. "...all right" she slipped her dress off and slid into the water. "Ah!" she yelped as the water stung her wounds. "Relax." He said. Khaldun knelt down behind T'ea and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"W-what are you doing?" "Trying to close your wounds...this will hurt" he suddenly placed a piece of metal near the deep gash in her shoulder. "AHH!" she screamed as she felt the intense heat on her flesh. "Stop it, unless you'd prefer to bleed to death" he snarled. "Aghhh!...okay" she seethed, tears leaking from her eyes. He pressed the metal over the broken skin of most of her wounds until she had stopped bleeding. "Now clean yourself up" he said coldly.  
T'ea looked at Khaldun. He was different somehow. _'He's changed...what's happened to him..."__  
_T'ea cleaned the blood off of her body and then got out of the water, but stumbled. Khaldun picked her up and passed her, her clothes. "I still don't feel too good." She whimpered. "Stop complaining, I saved your life so you can walk back to your room..." T'ea froze and shuddered as she felt her wounds ache at the thought of being attacked by those creatures again. The two walked over to a door that looked exactly like the one from T'ea's room. She sighed and walked through only to be met by the site of...her room. T'ea heard the door shut and turned round to see Khaldun. "B...But I thought" she looked at his smirk and frowned. "I never told you everything about our home T'ea". She snarled at him in disgust. "This is not my home, my home is with Atem" Khaldun laughed and looked down at the girl. "You confuse me T'ea, after everything Atem did to you; you still want to be with him" "I don't believe a word you say, Atem loves me he told me so" "Yes, I saw that little embrace of love you too were entangled in" he spat. "He'll come for me, I know he will" "You can't be sure, he doesn't even know where you are, and I don't plan on giving him a way of finding you again" T'ea froze as he said this. "What...you made him find me...he didn't know where I was...n-no!" she said panicking. Khaldun walked towards her, backing her up against a wall. He placed his hands either side of her body, and smirked maliciously. "He has no way of finding you and our home is hidden during the day, if he ever finds us it would take years" "You're wrong!" she said pushing him away. "He'll find me and soon!" she walked away from him and sat on a corner of her bed that wasn't soaked in blood. "You are so stubborn" he said kneeling in front of her. He put her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips to hers. T'ea's eyes went wide; she tried to pull away but strangely felt her body going slack until she was totally motionless.  
Khaldun had entered the depths of T'ea's mind and was forcing her to see her own past...but from his point of view...

_Zorc__ suddenly fired an attack that flew straight passed Dark magician girl and Dark Magician and straight into T'ea's fire sorceress. T'ea felt a burning pain wash threw her entire body. She tried to make it seem less important than it was. She heard someone call out her name, but ignored it. She wasn't important. Defeating __Zorc__ was the main objecti__ve__ here. She was in pain and could taste blood in her mouth. The others needed her to be okay, she would just be in the way if she got hurt...she knew that.___

T'ea sat up and blinked twice. What had that been about? She felt so strange, unwanted...un-needed. "About time you woke up" said a voice she recognised. "Be quiet" she said. "Nice, I help you get into bed and rest and you tell me to be qui-" he was shut off with a slap to the face. "Don't you EVER kiss me again" she snarled, glaring at him. Khaldun glared at T'ea, making her shiver in fear.  
"I-I'm sorry..." she whispered, the fear clearly noticeable in her expression. He sighed and gently stroked her cheek. "You enjoyed it last time I kissed you...The Pharaoh has poisoned your mind against me..." He walked over to the other side of the room and sighed. "I did care about you Khaldun, a lot but...but that was before I knew how evil you were...and how little I meant to you..."  
He turned on T'ea and grabbed her arms. "Don't you dare, say that! I don't care what that bastard has told you. I care about you!" He seethed. T'ea looked at his angry expression, hiding a gasp when she saw the pained look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, like she would have done before Yami had told her how Khaldun had kidnapped her. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. She suddenly felt calm as he slid his strong arms around her back.  
"I missed you T'ea..." he said taking in her scent. She sighed happily as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then she suddenly realised what was going on around her. "No, stop it" she said pulling away. 'Damn it...' Khaldun thought angrily. He reached a hand out to her face and looked straight into her eyes. 'You won't beat me T'ea...surrender your mind'. T'ea's eyes had glazed over and she was swaying slightly. _'NO! Stop it, why can't I mo__ve__...__Yami__ where are you...oh god' _T'ea's body fell forward into Khaldun's arms and sighed. "I missed you too Khaldun" she smiled and cuddled into his chest. 'That's better' Khaldun thought smirking. He caressed the petite girl's hair and took in her scent. "Just like back then" he muttered. "What?" she asked curiously. Khaldun looked at her for a moment. "Nothing..." he sighed and picked her up, placed her on the bed and watched her intently. She smiled at him and slid her hand into his. "I'm sorry I ran away" she said slowly. Khaldun smiled at her and placed a hand on her waist as she sat up. T'ea shuffled closer to him, so she was knelt in front of him. "T'ea...what's wro-" He was cut off but this time not by a slap, but by T'ea pressing her lips gently to his. To say the least he was taken aback. Sure he had used his mind tricks on her to calm her down but...he hadn't done this...but he was enjoying it. He smirked as she made a small noise that would suggest, she liked what was happening. Khaldun pulled away and smiled when she kept her eyes closed for a second. T'ea opened her eyes and smiled at Khaldun. "That felt nice" she whispered. Khaldun brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes but frowned when he felt how cold she was and how pale she looked. "How do you feel?" he said looking at the drying blood on the floor. "Mmm woozy...and light headed" she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. "I think you should lie down" he said, but paused seeing the now scarlet bed. He picked her up and placed her in the chair on the other side of the room as he pulled the sheets of the bed. He turned round as he heard her laugh weakly. "What's so funny?" he said confused. "Your doing laundry...you look like my mom" she said smiling. "Yeah well if I don't do it you'll be sleeping in your own blood." He said stepping out of the room.  
"Nice..." she whispered and felt her head spin. T'ea suddenly heaved and found she was being sick. When she looked down she gasped when she saw that she had vomited her own blood.

About ten minutes later Khaldun was just finishing putting the new sheets onto the bed when he saw T'ea had slumped down in the chair and passed out in her weakened state. "...T'ea?" Khaldun saw the pool of blood at her feet and cocked his head to one side. He approached her and saw a trickle of blood that was trailing down the corner of her mouth. He picked her up and put her under the covers of her bed. He stroked her face and smiled. "I expected you to look different you know...but here you are still as beautiful" he whispered. Khaldun sighed and shot back. "No..." _'I have to remember that she's just a way of getting revenge...' _Khaldun sighed and brushed his fingers over one of the scars on her shoulder. He had just stood there and let his servants attack her. What a fool he'd been. He looked and the sleeping girl before him. He stroked her cheek gently and looked at the blood on her lips. He leant forward and slowly licked the blood from her chin up to her lips and kissed her softly. Khaldun snapped away suddenly as he felt his craving for blood increase from the small taste he had, had. He stood up and walked over to the door and left her on her own.

-

Atem awoke the next morning the light of the sun, reflecting off of the mirror and onto his face. He felt as though he had slept for 10 minutes. Looking down at his watch he realised that this was the case. He had been up all night. He stood up straight, stretching the ache away from his stiff limbs. Sleeping at a 90-degree angle was a bad idea. There was a knock on his door and he stood up, rubbing his eyes. Several voices came from outside instantly. "Atem...you in there?" There was Joey. "Of course he is!" and Tristan. "Guys. Enough fighting!" Poor Yugi. "He started it" Those two are so stupid. "Come in" Atem said loud enough for them to hear. He heard the three walk in as he stared out of the window. He heard the door handle click and the footsteps of his three friends.  
"Atem, Ishizu wants us to head out...but there's a small problem" Tristan said before being pushed out of the way by the tall brunette standing behind him. "Yugi" came the unmistakable voice of Seto Kaiba. Atem stood up and faced his previous opponent slightly shocked that he was here. "Kaiba...what do you want?" he said. Kaiba rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I go through all this trouble to look for you and that's all you can say? I guess you don't need my help then" He said cockily. "Kaiba I'm sorry...why are you here though?" "I'm not here for you. I'm here for Yugi. He beat you in your battle and proved he was the true King of games, everyone knows he's in love with Gardener even if she is a stupid cheerleader but Damnit I respect him and I'll help him" he said brandishing a set of keys. "Ishizu filled me in and it looks like you need a ride" he said, a smug smile appearing on his face. "Kaiba what's the catch?" Joey said, attempting a suspicious look. "No catch. Just you have to stay with my body guards.", "WHAT?! Why would I do that Kaiba I'm not staying behind and leaving these guys!" "Wheeler you are blind you'd just slow us down." He said walking up to the blonde. "Kaiba," Yami said stepping in the way. "Joey is as close a friend to T'ea as the rest of us, he stays with us". The two glared at each other for a moment before Kaiba laughed and backed off. "Fine, Your funeral" Yami rolled his eyes "So Kaiba how do you plan on getting us back to T'ea?" Kaiba smirked and walked out of the door motioning for them to follow him.

"You have got to be kidding me" Yugi said in disbelief. Kaiba had a HUGE S.U.V parked outside the hostel. "How the hell did you get this here?" "I have companies in Egypt...what it surprises you?" He said as Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "C'mon, do you wanna get back your dumb cheerleader or not?" Kaiba said striding, with an elegant authority, out of the room. Joey groaned and sat on the floor.  
"What's wrong Jo, ya sick or something?" Tristan said worriedly.  
"Ignore him," Malik said, hitching the blonde over his shoulder. "He's just mad because he wanted to hit Kaiba, but he couldn't see him."  
Tristan raised his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know that?" Malik carried him away ,shifting his weight so that he was unnervingly close to the open door. "Because when Kaiba said that Joey had to stay here, he hit me because I was stood with him and he didn't know where Kaiba was." He said as he instantly dragged Joey out the door, slamming his head on the wall.  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL MALIK YOU SON OF A..." Joey's incredibly indecent profanities caused Ishizu to shut the door, muffling the sound. Atem shook his head and attempted to block out Joey and Malik's noise. For a moment he allowed his mind to return to the night before, remembering how he had been able to hold T'ea, touch her, tell her exactly what he had been trying to say all these years...and how she was taken from him while he lay there...helpless. He growled a little and shook his head, ignoring the memories. He walked over the S.U.V, his hands buried into his pockets and sighed. "So. Kaiba, how do you expect to help us find T'ea...you don't know where she is anymore than we do." Kaiba looked up at him briefly with a glare that could kill birds mid-flight.  
"Yugi filled me in on the whole...temple disguised by the sun light thing...so much crazy crap happens around you people...anyway, you think my 13 satellites orbiting won't be able to trace a giant temple that reveals itself when the sun sets...don't insult my intelligence." Kaiba turned his back on Atem and continued to type on a keyboard attached to the dashboard TV screen. Atem looked up toward the sky, blinded momentarily by the sun and sighed, staring into the desert. _'I'm coming T'ea...and this time I won't let you go...'_


End file.
